<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sour Orange by MIMI006</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894692">The Sour Orange</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIMI006/pseuds/MIMI006'>MIMI006</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MewGulf fantasy au contes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIMI006/pseuds/MIMI006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Mew is a special agent at Citrus Agency. He loves his job and is good at it; until he meets Mr. Brass' nephew Gulf. When they are force to live together, everything changes for both of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MewGulf Fanfic Contests by ABEChallenges, My Stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sour Orange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>Prompt:</b> Anything fantasy/supernatural/mythological related. Movie/series/video game references count. Feel free to get as creative as you want!</p><p><b>Type:</b> Oneshot<br/><b>Length:</b> Any<br/><b>Rating:</b> Any<br/><b>Pairing:</b> MewGulf</p><p><b>Due date:</b> Tuesday, April 28th 23:59 Eastern Time<br/>Voting will occur through Strawpoll, which will be posted on the due date.<br/>Voting ends Friday, May 1st 23:59 Eastern Time</p><p><b>**</b>To submit your fic, click "Claim" and then click "Fulfill" to enter! <b>**</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: The Blast<br/>
Gulf knows he is in trouble the moment he realized that is not his phone on the car seat; when he tried to get it back and place it inside the protective case, it is too late. He yelled as loud as he could for everyone to take cover. Everyone scattered around the place like cockroaches after someone turned on the lights.<br/>
BOOM! is the thunder-like booming sound everyone heard as a heatwave embrace them for a moment. When they are able to come to their senses, they scan the scene to have a better understanding of what happened. Everyone gasp and their eyes are going back and forth directly towards Gulf and Mew and vice versa, this lasted an eternity according to Gulf’s calculation.<br/>
Gulf had blown Mew’s favorite sport car by accident, but no one believed him. Mew’s dark eyes are now scarlet red. Mew’s nose resemble a puffer fish by the way his nostrils move. “killing him is not a big of a deal, killing people is part of my daily job description”. These are Mew’s personal thoughts as he walks towards Gulf, fisting his right hand. Mew punched Gulf on his left side; Gulf felt the world turning upside-down. “I am dead, I feel like a leaf against the wind, there’s no doubt that I am dead”. Gulf heard a fainted voice calling his name as he hit the ground, and everything went black.<br/>
Gulf opened his eyes and started to explore his surroundings. Gulf feels a sting sensation on his left cheek. He is still alive; he knows this because his left cheek reminds him of that. Dead people cannot feel this pain.  The room smells of medicine which upset his stomach. It reminded him when he was younger living in Snow Hills Boarding School and Ms. Mya would send him to help in the infirmary as a punishment for mischief he did not commit even when he tried to explain it.<br/>
He does not know how long he has been in the clinic but, he decided to enjoy his last moment alive by playing a video game. He knows that no matter how hard he try; he will feel the wrath of Special Agent Mew sooner or later. After a while, Gulf eyes feels tired, as if they gain weight. Gulf placed the phone next to the cold water on the small table to his right side. Instead of going to sleep, he began to reminisce on the first time he met Mew at the agency and wondering why Mew felt this way about him from the beginning.</p><p>Chapter 2: The Encounter<br/>
Gulf throws back his head and let out a contagious laugh that calls Mew’s attention and everyone else as a matter of fact. Gulf is seating in one of the cafeteria table, as his back luck follows him, he is seating in Mew’s table. Everyone know that unless you are invited, no one could sit at the last table.<br/>
Mew look closely at Gulf, the way he was immerse on whatever he was doing puzzle him. Mew started to walk towards Gulf, three steps later, he felt a heavy hand touching his right shoulder. He did not react because he is already familiarized with those heavy hands.  “Ah, Mr. Brass, I am surprised seeing you down here at this time”. Mew moved a little bit to face him.<br/>
Mr. Brass is tapping Mew’s shoulder gently, “Mew, how many times do I have to tell you, call me by my first name, you have earned that privilege many years ago”.  Mew just gives him one of his usual smiles; “Mr. Brass, you are not only my boss, you are like a father to me. I can’t never call my father by his first name”.<br/>
Shaking his head Mr. Brass then look at Mew; “Ah, never mind. I really would like to see you loosen up for a while. Come, let me introduce you to my nephew, Mr. Brass said this as hi is pointing at Gulf. You know him, well, I talk about him all the time. He will be joining the Citrus starting tomorrow”.<br/>
Mew look at Mr. Brass with surprised eyes. Yes, he knew about this nephew he mention all the time, but he never thought Mr. Brass would bring him to the agency. One of the things Mew hates the most in this world is nepotism; he has work so hard to get where he is right now that knowing someone as this person playing with his phone is getting in so easy just makes his head spin.<br/>
Mew and Mr. Brass began to walk towards Gulf, after two attempts to get Gulf’s attention, Mr. Brass touches Gulf’s head softly, this made Mew sick to his stomach eve when he did not know why. “Uncle James! I did not know you were here. Is he here? Can I talk to him?”.<br/>
Mr. Brass laughs at Gulf enthusiasm. “Calm down little pup, he is standing right here, let me introduce you to the agency best secret agent. Gulf, this is Special Agent Mew. Mew, this is my nephew Gulf.” Mew face frown and look at Gulf up and down, while Gulf face light up upon seeing Mew. “Nice to meet you Mr. Mew, I heard so mu…”, Gulf is about to extend his hand when he heard Mew’s tone of voice.<br/>
“I am S.A Mew, not “Mr.”, and by the way, you are at my table, no one sits here without my permission, not even Mr. Brass. I need you to get up now”. Mew’s tone of voice is a harsh and dr. Everyone is looking at them and Gulf avert his eyes from the spectators, because he hates to be the center of attention. He feels a little relieved when he heard Mr. Brass telling them to calm down.<br/>
“I think we are too excited to continue this conversation. Mew forgive my nephew; he is still adapting to the agency regulations; I am sure he did not mean to offend you”.<br/>
Gulf could not believe his uncle is apologizing, Gulf fist his free hand as a way to contain himself. “Uncle James why are you apologizing, this table was the only one empty and it did not have a “reserved” sign on it. How the hell would I know it belong to him?” Gulf said the last part while looking at Mew up and down and with a defiant face.<br/>
“You little…” Mew is interrupted by Mr. Brass harsh voice, something he rarely do, especially with Mew.  “Enough!!! I had it with both of you behaving like little kids, I expect this from Gulf, but from you Mew? What is wrong with you!?  You know what? From now on, you will be the one in charge of training my nephew”.<br/>
Upon heating this, Mew and Gulf’s mouths gaped open “WHAT?!!” They both say this in unison as they look at each other up and down with disgust expressions.<br/>
“That is right, I want for my two-favorite people to work together and become best friends. No, you will be like two brothers that love each other very much. Do I make myself clear? Good, so good night boys see you in the morning”. As soon Mr. Brass walked away, Mew stayed still looking at Gulf.<br/>
“So, you need me to show you the way or you are getting the hell out of my table by yourself?”<br/>
“Mr. Mew, oops, no. S.A Mew. I am so disappointed in you, even if you look hot as hell in this outfit, your manners are another story. You can shove your table where the sun do not shine. Good night”.<br/>
Mew eyes widen as he heard those worlds coming out of Gulf’s mouth. How can someone like him have such vocabulary?” Mew observed Gulf walking away and something, which he still does not recognize makes him feel uncomfortable, as soon as Gulf is far away, he began to feel like himself again. </p><p>Chapter 3: The training<br/>
***2 Weeks later***<br/>
The coldness sensation in his mouth makes Mew feels happy, this happened every time he starts to eat his favorite dessert. A fainted familiar voice makes him turn his head. Mew eyes roll up as he heard Gulf chatting with the other trainees and saying one of his bad jokes.<br/>
“Why do you need to squeeze the juice out of the orange?” Everyone looks at Gulf, and some of their faces are puzzled. Gulf proceed to tell the punch line when he realized that no one is trying to answer. “Because it needs to be concentrated”.  Some of the trainees make a faint smile.<br/>
Mew just lower his head while shaking it. He walks toward the youngsters, and when they see him approach, they begin to walk away and started to order their food. Gulf is confused, and it is not until Mew touches his shoulder extremely hard, that he knows what is going on.<br/>
“Trainee #0064, I see you are adapting to this environment very quickly.  You are even recruiting allies, but with those horrible jokes you say, I don’t think they will last.” Gulf removed Mew’s hands from his shoulder with a hostile force.<br/>
“Mew, I...” Mew cut off Gulf’s right there. “You still don’t remember, is S. A. Mew or agent #0291 if that makes it more clear for you. You have not earned the right to call me by my name, especially with only two weeks being here”.<br/>
Gulf raised his right hand and placed it in front of Mew as a sign for Mew to calm down. “Alright, S. A #0291, as I was trying to explain, they are not allies, this is not a war zone. I feel comfortable enough to make jokes with them. You should try it sometimes. Oh, wait, we are beneath you, my apologies on behalf of all the trainees”. Gulf proceed to make a reverence; Mew move back as he observed Gulf.<br/>
“You are full of yourself; you know that? You think because you are Mr. Brass’s nephew, you have an advantage?” Well, no, every trainee here is the same no exception”.<br/>
“I would like to know why you behave this way with me, we only met a few days ago and I feel like I did something to you, are you still mad because of the damn table? Are you that possessive of your things?”<br/>
Gulf eyes moved down towards Mew’s midsection as he observed Mew’s wrapping his arms around his perfectly tone waist.  “Yes, I am, as a matter of fact, when I claimed something like my own, no one can and will not take it away from me.”<br/>
Gulf look up, “Wow! You must have a bad childhood, what someone took your favorite toy away from you, oh maybe your parents did not give you enough attention? They sent you away. That’s the reason you are such a d**ck?”<br/>
Mew’s breathing is fast now; even Gulf can feel the warmth on his face. Mew could not believe that Gulf would mention his parents, the only topic that could make him go mad with anger. He is about to punch Gulf when Paul intervene.<br/>
“Oh, hello, Mew, I am looking for you. It is time to train the trainees, and I need your assistant.” Paul switch his gaze from Mew to Gulf now, “Hello, Gulf, please go back to the campsite and wait for us there”.<br/>
“I will be right there; I need a few minutes alone.” Mew did not wait for Paul’s response, he stormed out of the cafeteria with such a force that he almost knocks Gavin and Miles into the floor when he passes by them.<br/>
Miles followed Mew, “Mew? Mew?! Hold on, what is wrong, Mew?”.<br/>
Paul looks at Gulf as if he is waiting for Gulf to explain the situation, which is to no prevail.<br/>
Mew swung the roof door with such a force that ricochet and almost hit Miles. Miles sees Mew walking back and forth and murmuring something. When he approaches Mew, he sees Mew red face and tears pouring down.<br/>
“Uh, Mew, what’s going on? What happened? Talk to me, it may help you. You know that I am always here for you”. Miles proceed to touch Mew’s shoulder but removed it quickly.<br/>
“I hate him, I HATE HIM!!”. Those are the only words coming out of Mew’s mouth.<br/>
"Who Mew, who do you hate? Who is the person that makes you lose control of yourself?" Miles keeps looking at Mew with a worry face.<br/>
"Trainee #0064"<br/>
Miles lowered his face and scratch the back of his right ear, "Who's trainee #0064? Ahhhh, you mean Gulf? He is a friendly guy, bad at telling jokes, what he did to make you react like this?"<br/>
"He had the nerves to mention my parents, saying that they did not love me, you know how I feel about it, how I have nightmares from time to time knowing how they die." Miles observed Mew still walking back and forth.<br/>
"Mew, I know, I truly know, but I am sure Gulf did not mean to hurt you like that. You both are hot-tempered people, and with what happened last time with your table was not a good start, plus the way you treat him at the training camp".<br/>
Mew stop and look at Miles "So, you are blaming me now? Ok, I will show him what it feels like to be a d**ck as he called me. I will go change and then go to the training camp to help Paul with the new trainees". Mew started to walk back to the building.<br/>
"Mew, what will you do to the guy? He is still Mr. Brass's nephew."<br/>
"So what? Mr. Brass told me personally to train him, so that is what I will do, watch me". Miles saw Mew walk away; he knows that this means trouble, and he is afraid Mew would be the one paying the price no matter how the situation ends.<br/>
Inside the training camp, all the trainees, are practicing their skills with some of the junior agents observed them along with Paul’s guidance. "Gulf, you need to strengthen your back, if you keep at it, you will break your back."<br/>
Gulf stop the training and placed both hands in front of him. "I am trying, but how can I see where to go or hit with this blindfold?"<br/>
At that moment, Mew enters, watching Gulf training with Gavin on the hand in hand combat. He stays quiet while he sees Gulf make a fool of himself. Miles follow him a few minutes later. Not because he wants to see the new trainees, but because someone else is there as well. Heather. Miles knows Heather's routine better than his own. He knows that Heather is practicing her archery skills.<br/>
“Hello Heather, I see that you have improved a lot since the last time. Great job!" Miles’s body is supported by the pole behind him.<br/>
"Thank you, but I still need a lot to practice, what's bring you here?" Heather stop for a moment and look at Miles. "Oh nothing, just wants to see the trainees for a while. Oh, oh, I see dead people". Miles says this while noticing Mew walking towards Gulf and Gavin with a stone face. </p><p>Heather stop shooting and turn her body to face Miles. "Why you say that?" At that moment, she looks towards the direction Miles is pointing. "Oh, they still fighting over the table incident. You know the saying about why woman inherits the earth?"<br/>
Miles strengthen up his body and look at Heather, "No, but I can have a guess about it. So? Are you free tonight? We can have dinner and watch a movie".</p><p>Heather stop and placed everything where it belongs, "I can't tonight, I already have plans with some friends, and I cannot cancel them, maybe another time?"<br/>
"Sure, no problem. Enjoy your plans with your friends". That is what you keep telling me for the past year, I am such a loser, how can she see me differently when I am always talking about sci-fi movies and nonsense. Miles did not say this aloud, he watches how Heather walks away and left him there with no care in the world.<br/>
"Are you going to fight with me or not?" Gulf said this after Mew intervenes to give him some pointers to Gavin.<br/>
"You think you are ready to fight with me? Let Paul teach you first and then come to me". Mews started to walk away, then stop. </p><p>"No, you are supposed to teach me; I don't mind Paul's help, but it is your job to train me per my uncle's order." The moment that Mew was waiting for has arrived, the opportunity to punish Gulf, to remind him that he is nobody without Mr. Brass's support.<br/>
"Ok, trainee #0064, I will teach you hand to hand combat today.”<br/>
"Ok, I am ready, come at me."<br/>
Mew had a smirk on his face; he knows that with just one low blow under the ribcage, Gulf would be done for the day, but it is not enough for him, so he agrees to do it.<br/>
"No, you need to come at me; let see how fast you can defeat me." Gulf came from behind, trying to have the upper hand when Mew with just one swift move turn around hitting Gulf on his abdomen, sending Gulf to the floor landing on his knees. Gulf looked at Mew while holding his stomach and trying to control his breathing. Mew signal Gulf to stand up and come back at him. </p><p>Gulf decided to use his boxing skills and began to swing at Mew, but every time Mew block his blows. It is easy to send him back to the floor but let see how good he is at defending himself. Mew would step back, and Gulf would follow, it looks like they are practicing for an upcoming dance, but their faces says otherwise.<br/>
Gulf is able to hit Mew on his face, but it is a mistake; Mew kicks Gulf’s right knee sending him to the floor and holding him in a chokehold.<br/>
Gulf’s hands are attached to Mew’s like a leach, Gulf tries to get out of it, but with force, Mew is applying it is hard. Gulf taps the mat, and Mew let him go. Gulf gets up with some difficulties. </p><p>Gulf’s breathing is labored, “Again, I want to do it again.” Gulf’s face is a vivid representation of a tomato. </p><p> “Gulf, it is better to rest; you will get it; eventually, we all started this way.” Gavin said this from the other side of the room, trying to help Gulf. </p><p> “Let him, it shows that he really wants to be an agent. Ok, let’s do it again, this time, I will attack you, and you will defend yourself”</p><p>“That is not what I have been doing all this time, defending myself?”</p><p>Mew begins to walk towards Gulf. Mew’s heart is beating fast, he thinks is part of the excitement of the situation. Gulf is in the fighting position, ready to receive Mew’s blows.<br/>
Mew throws a punch at Gulf, and he is able to block it, Mew tries another one and Gulf is also able to prevent it too.<br/>
This send Gulf a wave of confidence. Unfortunately, Mew swept one of his feet under Gulf feet and made Gulf lose his balance once again. Gulf is in the same position he was a few minutes ago, on the floor.<br/>
No one spoke as they sees the result of Mew and Gulf training fight. The air is sharp, the silence is painful, only to be broken by Miles claps that is echoed around the facility. Everyone looks around to see who it was.<br/>
“All right, you two, great job showing us your skills. Now, is everyone ready to watch (Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith?).” Everyone began to whisper and move around to do some exercise or just talk to each other. Miles walks toward Gulf and Mew to see if they are willing to go and see the movie. </p><p>Mew wrapped his right arm around Mile’s neck.  “Come on, Miles, I will watch it with you, I am in a good mood today, and I will watch your silly movies with you.”<br/>
Miles look up at Mew, “Gezz Mew, with friends like you who wants enemies, but thank you for coming.” Mew and Miles begin to walk away when Gulf sees Gavin approach him.<br/>
“Are you alright? Do not worry about what happened today, we all started this way, well, not as you. I think he hates you, what’s going on?” Gavin said this as he look towards Mew and Miles’s direction.<br/>
Gulf stayed quiet and decided to practice his boxing skills even more, well, he needs to let go off some steam.   </p><p>Chapter 4: First Mission </p><p>3 months have passed, and Mew and Gulf are a little friendlier with each other, but their tension keep building and at any moment is about to explode like a pressure cooker. Mew still feels strange when he is around Gulf. On the other hand, Gulf feels hurt because Mew is indifferent towards him, and that makes him mad for no apparent reason.<br/>
During these past weeks, Gulf had worked hard to prove himself to Mew, his uncle, and to himself. Gulf worked day and night, under the steaming sun and rain.<br/>
Gulf is now able to reload five different weapons in less than 1 minute, sword fight, and blindfold hand to hand combat. Even Mew is impressed by it. Mew begins to see that Gulf is not using his uncle to advance in the agency. Mew knows when he is wrong and is not afraid to admit it.<br/>
This really impressed Gulf when he heard Mew telling Mr. Brass that Gulf is ready to move on to the next level. </p><p>The next level meant for Gulf to detonate a bomb remotely. Their conversation is abruptly interrupted when Miles comes into the briefing room. This is the first time that Gulf could enter the briefing room; he is impressed by all the high-tech devices. Miles begins the briefing by displaying a picture of a strange phone, which he named The Replicant. </p><p>Gulf noticed how everyone began to whisper and lowering their heads. “Why that name?" </p><p>"Oh, gosh!" Mew face palm himself.</p><p>"Please don't ask." Paul placed a gentle hand on Gulf’s left shoulder.<br/>
"We warned you, Gulf." Gulf noticed as Gavin pop his head to the front because Paul is blocking his view.<br/>
Everyone said this while Gulf looks at them with a confused face. Heather just smiled and kept her eyes fixed on her tablet.<br/>
As always, Miles ignored their comments, “I name it after one of my sci-fi movies, later we can see it if you want."<br/>
"Miles, seriously, stop naming your devices with those names; they don't make sense to us at all." Heather is already exasperated by Miles constant obsession of naming his devices with movies titles or anything related to movies. </p><p>All this time, Mr. Brass was quiet, until he interrupted them. "All right, don't spook the boy, let us go back to what is at hand." Mr. Brass extended his left arm as a suggestion for Miles to continue with the debrief. </p><p>"So, the Replicant, this phone here, can access the codes of all the leading agencies' computer frames remotely with the right combination. Now is in the hands of the Hunters. Which means we must get it back no matter what". </p><p>Mr. Brass stands up and walk around as if he needs to stretch his body. "For now, Paul will be leaving tomorrow for Italy and stay there for a month and a half to obtain information on the Hunters hideout. We got a lead that they have several locations, but the one in Italy is more accurate.” Mr. Brass keeps walking around and stops by Gulf’s seat and placed his hand on Gulf’s shoulder.<br/>
“Gulf, I understand that you are improving a lot; for that reason, you are here. After Paul gets more accurate information, you will be joining him in Italy.”<br/>
Gulf’s mouth open wide and move his body forward placing both hands on the table, making a clap like sound. "What?! Me? Are you sure? Gavin has more experience in the field than me.”  Everyone look at Gulf, this chance only comes once in a blue moon in the agency, and he is declining it. </p><p> </p><p>"Gulf, even though you are my nephew, you don't get to question my authority, you will be joining Paul in a couple of weeks. Don't be afraid, Mew will accompany you.”<br/>
Gulf looks at Mew, and when their eyes met, Gulf felt a knot inside his stomach and change his gaze to look at Miles.<br/>
Mr. Brass is now standing next to Miles. "Is everyone clear of what they are supposed to do? Ah, Mew, in two days, Gulf will be moving in with you". Everyone gasps, upon hearing this.<br/>
“What?!” Once again. Gulf and Mew were in unison when they replied to Mr. Brass comment.<br/>
"Mr. Brass, are you…" Mew just stay quiet after Mr. Brass gave him a look, Mew look at Gulf, dropping the tablet he was holding the whole time.<br/>
“Yes, Mew, I am sure you two need to look like you are newlyweds and need to look real, so start liking each other so you can complete the mission". Mr. Brass says this while he began to walk away from the room. </p><p>At that moment, Paul wheeled his chair close to Gavin. "Gavin, come tonight to the apartment, I will prepare your favorite dishes. Later we can just relax, while you play with your guitar or we can do something else". Paul said this with a mischievous smile on his face.<br/>
Gavin looks at him with playful eyes that he knows Paul love. Paul grabs Gavin by his waist and pull him closer and planted him a sweet kiss on his forehead.<br/>
"Mm, I already have plans with some of the guys to play a marathon of video games."<br/>
"Come on, I will be leaving soon, and we won't see each other again for a month and a half." No one is paying attention to those two love birds. They are in their own world, especially Mew and Gulf who are still analyzing what did just happen. How can they survive living together when they can barely "stand" each other?   </p><p>Chapter 5: A leaf on the wind </p><p>It is 8: 10 AM, Gulf took a long breath, he is getting ready to enter the war zone. He decided that it is now or never, his hands are shaking as he rings the bell, he do this twice when he noticed that no one open the door the first time. When Mew opens the door, Gulf steps back instinctively, Mew is wearing sporty clothes. Gulf look at Mew up and down, “Shit, he looks hot as hell in these clothes.”<br/>
"Ringing the bell once is enough, is a big house, and it takes time to get here."<br/>
"Then why live by yourself in this big house? It is strange, but I respect it". Mew did not say anything, just look at Gulf.<br/>
Gulf bit his lower lip when he noticed Mew looking at him.<br/>
"Come, I will show you the room where you will stay." While they step in, Gulf admires the house; the light entering through the big windows makes it looks cozy and welcoming, which surprised Gulf.<br/>
They walk a long hall, the decorations are simple, but elegant at the same time. Gulf almost crash with Mew. Mew is standing, waiting for Gulf to finish admiring the decorations, Mew extended his hand to show Gulf the stairs to go to the second floor. </p><p>"You will be staying here, you are free to walk around and see the rest of the house, just don't go to my room that is next to this one”. Mew indicated the direction of the room and Gulf nodded.<br/>
Mew continued talking as he did not need to wait for Gulf’s response. “The fact that you are staying here does not mean we are friends. I will help you improve your training skills by keeping you away from distractions and giving you advice. We need this mission to be successful, but please do not believe that I am one of your friends or allies.”  </p><p>Mew began to walk towards the door but stop to talk once again. “The cleaning lady comes on Thursdays and Sundays. She knows about you, so do not be surprised to see her. Usually, around this time, I am not here, I go for a run around the neighborhood.".<br/>
After saying this, Mew stormed out of the room, leaving Gulf there. Gulf scanned the room without moving a muscle as if he is afraid to break something. Even thought is his first time there, he feels comfortable in the room. The room has a neutral design, a few colorful paintings are display around the walls. Gulf likes The Scream by Edvard Munch the most. </p><p>Gulf placed his two suitcases down on the floor. He takes each item of clothes carefully as if he is afraid to wrinkly them. A crocket smile creeps on his lips because he realized that he is behaving like he is back at Snow Hills Boarding School and is waiting for weekly inspection. </p><p>After organizing all his clothes, Gulf start to explore the whole house, starting on the lower floor. “When does he has the time to read all these books?” He is surprised by the big library; he noticed all the books placed perfectly. Gulf is now outside; the smell of fresh air is welcome by Gulf. He closes his eyes for a moment and admired the sound of the birds singing on top of a tree. What really calls his attention, is the big pool adjacent to the house. He did not know how long has passed, but he turned around when he sees Mew entering the room.<br/>
"I see you are feeling comfortable here, go get ready, we have to go back to the office now. I will take a shower, so meet me in 30 minutes". Mew said this by rubbing his left eye like something is bothering him.</p><p>"Alright, I will wait for you. Are you all right?" Mew responded by shaking his head while he turn around to go to his room and get ready.<br/>
Today is a special day for Gulf, the time has come for him to complete his last test to be awarded the title "junior agent." The test is for him to disassemble a bomb remotely. Back at the agency, everyone is excited, because one of the hardest tasks to be completed by a trained is about to happen today. Everyone gathers around to see the event unfold as Gulf gets ready. </p><p>“Okay, Gulf, this is the phone you will be using, it looks like yours, only this one is green so you can feel comfortable while using it. When you enter the code on the phone, you will have 10 minutes to disable the bomb.” Gulf nodded as he carefully listens to Miles instructions.<br/>
“If you think you cannot do it, place the phone in this protective case and it will disable it by itself.” Miles added this part while pointing to the black box on the table.<br/>
Gulf is biting his lower lip, “how do I know what to do?”</p><p>"You enter the code, and it will guide you, it is like a video game. Remember that you will need to start practicing for the upcoming mission. You need to be ready for everything and anything.”<br/>
Miles tapped Gulf’s back, when he is about to walk away, he return to face Gulf once again. “Ah, even without the code, if the phone is far away from the protective case, which is the source of communication, it will turn on automatically and start the countdown".</p><p>"Alright, Gulf, whenever you ready, for this task, you can start any time you want; just let us know when you ready so we can time you, alright son?"<br/>
"Yes, Uncle James, oh my apologies, Mr. Brass."<br/>
Gulf is feeling nervous, one thing is playing video games for fun, and another is to 'play' a video game to detonate a bomb.<br/>
After a while, Gulf decided to step out for fresh air and let everyone know that as soon as he returns, he will start the test.<br/>
Mew is the last one to join the group because his eyes are still irritating him since the morning. So, he approaches Miles to let him know about it, Miles is doing something with a robot cat, and Mew did not ask about it. Miles instructed Mew to remove his special lenses for a moment to get a better look at them.<br/>
Everyone else is chitchatting waiting for Gulf to be ready. They are used to this kind of event; it takes time to do something like this. Mew comes back from Miles' office and joined the rest of the agents. Mew looks around and noticed that Gulf is not around, Heather explains that Gulf went to get fresh air. Mew finds Gulf's phone on a chair and decided to put Gulf's phone inside the car to keep him away from distractions before the test.<br/>
After a few minutes outside, Gulf agreed that he is ready to start the test. Halfway there, he stops and walks to Mr. Brass and lets him know that he changes his mind and need it another break. Mr. Brass agreed, and Gulf decided to play a video game to relax. </p><p>"Where did I put my phone? I am sure I left it here a few minutes ago." Gulf said this while he is looking around the chair where he was seating a few minutes ago. Gulf traced his steps, thinking he drop it outside.<br/>
He walked toward the exit when he heard a beeping sound coming from Mew's sports car. He decided to look and realized that he is in trouble because that is not his phone on the car seat.<br/>
He tried to get it back and place it inside the protective case, it is too late. He yelled as loud as he could for everyone to take cover. Everyone scattered around the place like cockroaches after someone turned on the lights…. BOOM!!!</p><p>*** Back to the present (clinic)***</p><p>Gulf is still waiting for Mew to come into the room when he heard the squeak of the door. He turns his head around, even though he knows who it is. Mew enters the room with an expression that Gulf could not read.<br/>
Mew sits next to him, observing how Gulf’s chest move up and down in a fast way. Mew lowers his head and scratches the left side of his nose with his bend index finger like he always does when he is nervous. This time like many others, Gulf had noticed it and find it funny.<br/>
“You came to scream at me for destroying your car? I did not mean to do it; it was an accident. I really don’t know what happened”.<br/>
“No Gulf, it was not an accident at all. Accidents do not exist, only carelessness, my carelessness”.<br/>
Gulf is baffled with what is coming out of Mew’s mouth. Gulf pushes himself upward on the bed as if this could help him understand what is going on.</p><p> “I guess you may be wondering why I hadn’t come before, well, I was doing an investigation about the accident and it was all my fault. I was the one who blew my own car. I was stupid enough to remove my lenses for just a few minutes to give my eyes a break.” Mew keeps his gaze down and Gulf look how Mew rob his hands together.<br/>
“Look at what happened, I mistakenly took the green phone thinking it was your blue one. I found funny that Miles would create a similar phone like yours; knowing my issue with colorblindness.”<br/>
“S.A Mew, I am sorry that you feel this way, but it was an accident.” Before Gulf finished the sentence, Mew is already standing up.<br/>
“Well, I just came to tell you this. I am leaving now; I have other things in my head right now. I hope you feel better, sorry about the punch”. Mew touches his own cheek with the back of his right hand.<br/>
“Nah, it was nothing; I hardly felt it.” He said this while holding his cheeks and smiling. While looking at Mew, walk away.  </p><p> </p><p>Chapter 6: The challenge </p><p>***4 days later***</p><p>Gulf is feeling a little bit more comfortable being in the same house with Mew. Well, they hardly see each other, they are always on the opposite side of the house. They are still at odds in some way, even though Mew now knows what happened to his car.<br/>
Gulf is playing one of his favorite video games, suddenly a rumbling sound came from his stomach. He is avoiding going downstairs for a long time to avoid Mew, but he needs to eat something. He decided to go downstairs.<br/>
When he reached the hall, he noticed music coming from the library and made him stop right away. This scene is strange to him. He noticed Mew sitting, reading a book.<br/>
Gulf has seen all those books in the library the first day he came, but he thought they were there just to fill in an empty space in a big house.<br/>
While Mew was reading, in the background Ed Sheeran’s song (Supermarket flowers) resonate all over the library and the hall. S. A. Mew looks so different when he is at peace or at least a little bit relax. Gulf thought of this while examining Mew with puzzling eyes and wondering why Mew behave so differently when he is around other people or at least around Gulf.</p><p>Mew noticed Gulf standing at the entrance and voice command the music to stop. Mew put the book on his lap and remain there looking at Gulf as if he is waiting for some information. This is an excellent time to have a conversation with him, only the two of us. Gulf cleared his throat and stepped forward, seating on a chair facing Mew.<br/>
“I didn’t know you like this kind of music or that you read all these books." While saying this, Gulf is pointing at all the books around them, too many to count.<br/>
“This is my personal space, just like my bedroom.” Hearing that, Gulf feels a ticklish sensation on his stomach; he knows it is not because of hunger, but because of the last word, Mew said.<br/>
“I came down to get something to eat, I heard the music and came here, don’t know why.” Gulf is about to walk away when Mew start to talk again. </p><p> “Ah, you know what, the mission is getting closer, and we are still behaving strangely around each other. Let’s just make this work for the sake of the mission, all right?”<br/>
Gulf is now moving forward as if an invisible magnet is pulling him towards Mew’s direction. “What do you mean by making it work?”<br/>
“I mean, for us to behave more (friendlier) with each other. We can start by staying together in the same room as we are right now. You can play your video game, silently of course while I read books”. </p><p> “It is alright if I read a book instead?” Gulf said this in a soft tone that he had never use before with Mew, this made both uncomfortable/strange. Mew just nodded his head without looking at Gulf. Mew is kind of nervous having Gulf around him, but at the same time wants to have him close to him. Still, a mystery for him to behave that way only with Gulf.</p><p>Gulf got up and looked around to see what book to read, Mew just looks at him with his peripheral vision. Gulf finds a book that looked interesting and walk back to the same chair. Let’s just said that they only read half of the time because the other half, they would stare at each other. This lasted for almost an hour until Gulf realized that he is still hungry.<br/>
“I will go to the kitchen to get something to eat, would you like some S.A. Mew?” Mew nodded his head as telling Gulf that he did not want anything. Gulf agrees and called it a night, and the last time Mew saw him, is 10 minutes later when Gulf walk up the stairs.<br/>
It is 8:20 am the next day, Gulf knows that around this time everyday Mew is running around the neighborhood. Gulf decided to do some exercise in the pool and began to get ready. He is looking for his favorite swim shorts to head downstairs.<br/>
Mew’s arms are spread around the rim of the pool edge. Contemplating about his mixed feelings for the young agent. Do I hate him, envy him for his carefree personality, desired him? Mew never felt something like this before. As a matter of fact, he never had any sexual desire for no one.<br/>
Sure, he has been with many people from both genders, but it is all part of his job.<br/>
Mew closed his eyes and began to reminisce of the past, how he enjoyed torturing people with sexual desire. That is the reason he is able to have sex with so many people. His excitement came from listening to people beg him for more. Mew knows he can make people go crazy for him, to feel needed, essential for someone. He is brought back to the present by the loud noise across the pool. He did not have to open his eyes to know who the culprit is. Gulf is shocked to find Mew there. Mew is never in the house at that time.</p><p>Mew opened his eyes, and to his surprised Gulf is wearing a blue and yellow swim shorts and nothing else. For some reason, it made Mew’s heart skip a beat (he is sure it is more than one beat). This is the first time Mew had seen Gulf without a shirt, and he looks like a magazine model. Gulf, on the other hand, did not know how to react. He thought of going back to his room when Mew's voice stopped him in the act.<br/>
“What are you doing? Are you afraid of me?” Why are you running from me like you did last night?”<br/>
Gulf turned around to face Mew. Gulf is admiring how the morning light from the big windows hit the left side of Mew's body. It is like seeing a golden sculpture being illuminated by the most beautiful light. That thought is cut short by Mew's voice.<br/>
“I still don't understand how you can be an agent if you announce your presence even before you enter a room”. Gulf feels his whole body shaking from the anger, he had enough of Mew's insolence, he thought it is time to put him on his place once and for all. He cannot stand being friendly one day and mean the next day.<br/>
“First of all, I didn't run last night, I said good night before I went to the kitchen; secondly, I think that I have shown my worth as an agent this past few weeks; and lastly, I am NOT afraid of you. I was just surprised to see you here; you are usually running around the neighborhood.” Mew did not like the last part.<br/>
“I am entitled to change my mind and do what I want in my own damn house."<br/>
After the harsh exchange of words, Mew got up and began to walk to the opposite side of the pool. As he walks, Gulf noticed how the water around him move, making small waves. That's when Gulf sees something shocking, Mew is not wearing any swim shorts, he is utterly al natural/naked.<br/>
Gulf is unable to meet Mew's eyes; he is paralyzed by the scene in front of him. When Mew reaches the top of the pool, he brushes Gulf's left side while passing by him. Mew turned around.<br/>
“What? Do not tell me you have not seen a naked person before? What are you afraid of me now? You should get used to it; remember we will be acting as newlyweds very soon". Gulf did not know what to respond, he is still in shock. He observed how Mew took the white towel from one of the chairs and placed it around his perfectly firm waist and then walk away.<br/>
Gulf walk to the pool like a zombie, inside the pool, he let himself go and stayed underwater until he could not hold his breath any longer. Still, he was unable to cool down even underwater. Now he could not take the image of Mew's naked body brushing his left side and sending electrical shocks to his whole body.<br/>
"Damn, what is wrong with me? Why I feel this way when I am around him?" Gulf stayed in the pool for almost 2 hours. He did not want to be around Mew; unfortunately, today is the only day of the week; they did not have to report to the agency. However, they still follow the same routine every day.<br/>
Hours later, Mew is still overthinking about Gulf and how he looks standing there with his swim shorts. Mew feels like his room is trapping him, he feels he is about to suffocate. He decided to go out of the house for a few hours to clear his head.<br/>
Gulf is in his room talking to Gavin. Gavin misses Paul and how he is able to enjoy their last night together before Paul went to Italy for the mission. That's when Gulf heard the gates being open, he looks through the window and sees Mew driving his new car. Gulf is wondering where Mew is going, but came back to pay attention to Gavin, who is feeling lovesick for Paul.</p><p>Gulf is sound asleep, but a strange noise woke him up, he is trying to locate the sound, after a few seconds, he realized it is coming from the hallway. He opens the door and found Mew halfway going to his room, leaving behind a trail of broken vases and flowers all over the floor.<br/>
"Agent Mew?! Are you drunk?"<br/>
"…and the award for the most observant agent, goes to… Mr. Brass, oh no, (hiccups), I should not call you that, you are junior agent Gulf." Mew said this while holding himself from Gulf's neck as a way to regain his balance. Gulf took Mew to his room even though he knows he could not go in according to their conversation the first day Gulf moved in, but this is more important. </p><p>“Come on, you need to lay down, you will hurt yourself if you keep walking like this.” Gulf is trying to help Mew lay down.<br/>
“Will you care if I hurt myself, Gulf? Why do you care about me? Why make breakfast every morning knowing very well that I will not eat it, ah? What do you want from me? Stay away from me, get out of my head.” Mew pushes Gulf away from him, but Gulf goes back to help Mew.<br/>
“Come on, you are drunk and don't know what you are talking about.”  Gulf said this while removing Mew's shoes.<br/>
When Gulf is about to leave, Mew holds his wrist and tells him to stay until he goes to sleep. Gulf agreed, and just a few minutes later, Mew is sound asleep. Gulf took this opportunity to go downstairs and make soup for Mew to eat in the morning. After finishing, he decided to check on Mew one last time before going to sleep.</p><p>Gulf enters Mew's room quietly, he suddenly noticed how Mew is moving and thought he is awake, he gets closer and sees that Mew is talking and crying on his sleep.<br/>
“No! Please, do not leave me here by myself. I do not like it, I missed you. Please come back to me. I am sorry, I know it is my fault for making you bring me to the lake.”<br/>
Mew is saying those words with such much pain that Gulf started to cry as well without realizing it. Watching Mew like that, for some reason reminded Gulf of his own relationship with his parents. He grabs Mew's hand because that is the only way he feels he can help Mew.<br/>
Gulf is wondering who Mew is talking about when Gulf noticed Mew started to hit the bed with a fist. Gulf try to wake him up, Gulf is afraid this time, he had never seen Mew this way. The image he had of Mew is of someone cold to everyone and only talks to people when it is necessary. Still, this version of him is new to Gulf, and he feels terrible for not knowing what to do.</p><p>“Dad, mom, please forgive me. I did not mean to hurt you. Please forgive me, come back to me, I missed you so much. I feel all alone". Gulf could not handle it any longer and decided to wake him up.<br/>
“Mew, Mew, please wake up, you are having a nightmare, please wake up now."<br/>
It took Mew a few seconds to wake up, he was drench on his own sweat, disoriented, and when he noticed Gulf next to him, he pulled Gulf close to him and began to cry even more. Gulf stayed quiet and just let Mew cry on his shoulder. </p><p>“Gulf, I missed them, what am I supposed to do?”  Gulf did not know what to answer, and he just patted Mew's back.<br/>
Mew is able to calm himself after a few minutes when he realized what is going on; he pushes Gulf away from him. Only this time is different; instead of insulting him, Mew thank Gulf for being there for him and that he is find and sent Gulf back to his room.<br/>
“Are you sure you are alright? You want me to stay with you until you go back to sleep?” Mew reassure Gulf that he is find while he lay back again and pull the sheets close to his chest. He once again thanked Gulf and told him to please do not say anything of this to anyone. Gulf agrees and closed the door behind him. </p><p>Chapter 7: The Newlyweds</p><p>A week has passed since the incident with Mew. They pretend that it never happened, Mew does not bring it up and Gulf plays along. However, their interaction have improved a lot. They are talking more frequently, and Mew is giving Gulf useful tips about how to handle certain situations during the training.<br/>
Gulf is feeling uneasy because he knows tomorrow, he and Mew will be leaving for Italy, and that makes him nervous. He will have to pretend to be Mew's husband. He thought it would be hard to do since they do not have too much chemistry even when they are now talking nicely to each other. The day has arrived, Mew and Gulf are getting ready to take the train to Italy. It will take them 5 ½ hours to get there. James, who is another agent stationed there will be their guide and will brief them of any information they may need. </p><p>Gulf is seating across from Mew playing with his video game with no care in the world. Mew would give him some glances from time to time. Thinking that he would let him enjoy this little moments before reality hits him. The train started to move, which make Gulf look up and sees Mew using his tablet and smile by noticing how handsome Mew looks even when he is lost in his job.</p><p>The train whistle is loud, and for a moment, a cloud of dusty smoke tainted the window as Mew look outside; in an hour, they will be arriving at Arancia station. While Gulf is entertained playing with his video game, he started to hum (Perfect by Ed Sheeran). Mew smiled without looking up and keeps with is business. A few minutes after, Gulf’s eyes began to feel heavy and decide to take a quick nap before they arrive at the station.</p><p>The conductor announced they had entered the station. Mew stands up to wake Gulf up, but stop for a moment, he looks how peaceful Gulf is sleeping. Something inside him do not wants to wake him up. He wants to stay there for a while and admire Gulf's features. Mew did not have to wait that long because Gulf woke up by himself when he felt something close to him. </p><p>When he looked up, it is Mew looking at him. Their eyes met and stay locked for a long time. Their breathing’ rhythm change, their mouths feels dry, and their hearts feels like little jumping beans inside their body. Mew is the first one to break the spell by telling Gulf they arrived at the station and need to get their things.<br/>
"Gulf, remember, we need to pretend we are newlyweds. We will have a banquet to invite the neighbors. You need to make sure you become friend with Mr. Douglas's son Michael. He is the one we need to get the information from. Now, hold my hand and get off, James is waiting for us at the platform with all our belonging to take us to our new home.<br/>
“S.A. Mew? You think we will be able to convince them that we are together?" Upon hearing this, Mew let go a sigh.<br/>
"Gulf, if this were the real mission, we would be dead, you just call me by my official name in a public place. Remember, from now on my name is only Mew, like you are my little Gulf. Now, please remember that we love each other very much, even when you think we are alone."<br/>
"I understand, from now on, I will be extra careful, you will see."</p><p>Their car is waiting for them; James helps them get their suitcases on the trunk of the vehicle. On the way to the castle on the hill, James debriefs them on the situation.<br/>
Gulf tried to keep up with the conversation, but some parts were jargon for him. He wishes he had paid more attention to the training and numerous meetings. Gulf noticed how beautiful the scenery look, with the trees welcoming them in the long and wide road. What is more impressive is the castle, it feels like it travels from 1591 to the present.<br/>
From there on, they needed to convince people they were a couple, …which is not that hard to do base on the way they feels for each other. The only difference is that they do not want to admit it to each other.<br/>
Mew and Gulf make sure that the neighbors noticed them, they would go to the fresh market holding hands, smiling, and going to different local restaurants. This is not only to be seen but to collect information about the area. </p><p>All the neighbors were invited to the banquet; Mew and Gulf were the perfect hosts, making sure everyone is having a great time. They want to make sure they know everyone's faces and names because any one of them could be an agent for the Hunters organization.<br/>
Mr. Douglas arrives with his son Michael; Mew makes sure they felt comfortable.<br/>
“Oh, Buona serata Mr. Douglas. Welcome, please come in. Ah, I see you brought a young man with you, hello.”<br/>
"Hello, sir, nice meeting you." Michael shakes Mew’s hand,<br/>
“Oh, why so formal, call me Mew. I like it that way, come let me introduce you to my husband Gulf. He is a little shy, he does not like big crowds, but he is doing this for me.”<br/>
“Mew, I heard that you are a chemist, I am wondering if we can talk in private, I have some ideas that I think you can help me with.” Mew and Mr. Douglas disappear among the crowd. Michael is left there when Gulf approach him.<br/>
“Hello, would you care to drink something? My name is Gulf, Mew's husband, nice meeting you.”<br/>
“Can you, please excuse me; I really hate this kind of party, and my father dragged me here. I just want to go outside and play with my video game".<br/>
This is a great opportunity, thought Gulf “Can I join you? I really hate this kind of party too and prefer to stay in a quiet room playing with my phone.” They both smile and began to walk outside. During an hour, Gulf and Michael were two levels up on the game. It is amazing how these two bonded over a video game.<br/>
Mew and Mr. Douglas join the other guesses until Mew noticed that Gulf is not around, he decided to look for him when he sees him and Michael coming towards him. Gulf had a smile on his face, which tells Mew that it was a success. He knows that Gulf is able to have a connection with Michael. </p><p>The party ended with Mr. Douglas and Mew agreeing to work in a project together and with Michael and Gulf being friends. Mew grabs Gulf's hands and look at him, which make Gulf nervous by looking at Mew in the eyes. </p><p>“How do you feel about tonight, you think we convince them?”<br/>
“I think we did; Michael seems like he feels alone and having someone to connect with was a good thing. I know you did well with Mr. Douglas.” Gulf make the effort to get out of Mew’s grasp. </p><p>Mew noticed it and let of Gulf’s hands. “Yes, I did. That is the strange part, I think it was too easy. A mission is never too perfect, and I feel this way about this one. Anyway, I may feel like this because this is your first mission and I am afraid for you. I mean, I am afraid that you make a mistake and then it would be hard to fix it.<br/>
Now let’s go to sleep because tomorrow Paul will come to debrief us on all the information he found about Mr. Douglas and the Hunters. Good night Gulf, you did great today.” Mew says this while he gently touches Gulf's shoulder and walking together to their bedrooms.</p><p>The next day, Mew noticed that the time for Paul to arrive had already passed. Because he is in a secret mission, it is not allowed to communicate with him. Paul would be the one calling them. Mew is nervous but did not want to let Gulf know about it until he had more accurate information. </p><p> </p><p>Bad news came a few hours later, Paul was being captured by the Hunters. All along with Mr. Douglas and Michael knew that Mew and Gulf were agents from the Citrus organization. Mew is furious, thinking it was Gulf who let the secret out without realizing it. </p><p>When Mr. Brass explained to Mew that James was a double agent and that he was keeping tabs on Paul from the beginning, Mew saw red. James has been with the agency for years, but in reality, he is working as a double spy just like Mew's parents did years before.<br/>
Now is time to find out where they had Paul and rescue him. Mew knows that the Hunters would not kill him without getting any information out of him. </p><p>Mew knows Paul, he will never give them any information willingly or even if he is tortured. Mr. Brass also informs Mew and Gulf about the operation and where they can go if the situation gets dangerous. They will have two different hideouts where Mew and Gulf will have one address, and Gavin will have the other one. Gavin will be arriving tomorrow morning, and they will go together to rescue Paul. </p><p> </p><p>Chapter 8: To the rescue<br/>
Paul is fighting the “numb serum” so hard; of all the agents, he is the most trained for this situation. He knows that the serum will bring his fears to life, the thing Paul fears the most is losing Gavin and based on the questions, he may give them what they ask for. Paul had to fight it so hard that it is killing him. Being in a constant battle with the Hunters for many years, he knows very well how they operate when it comes to interrogating other people. Paul is suffering the side effects of the serum, going in and out of consciousness. He is brought back to reality when he felt a coldness all over his body, he was submerged under ice-cold water. </p><p>They were torturing him just for fun because they realized that Paul will never tell them, not even with the serum on his system. The Hunters were alluring the other agents into a trap. In the meantime, Mew and Gulf were at the station waiting for Gavin to arrive. Gavin will be coming very soon with everything that they may need for the rescue. </p><p> “Mew, how are we going to find him? We do not have any leads.” Gulf is standing next to Mew and sees how Mew’s facial expression changes as if he is thinking of something else.<br/>
“Gulf, I don’t know why I am going to tell you this, because only high-level agents know about this. All the senior agents have a tracking device in the back of their left ear. Well, not all of them; only those who have been to more than 10 missions and of those at least 9 have been successful. That means that they are valuable to the agency”.<br/>
“What? If that is the case, why did you not track him right away when you noticed he was missing?”<br/>
“The tracking can only be activated by the agent using his/her code. Maybe Paul feels he can do it himself, or he does not want to be rescued.”<br/>
“I hope he can do it; he is an excellent agent, and I will feel sorry for Gavin. When we talked last night, he sounded so frightened and sad at the same time.” Gulf touches Mew arm gently and pointed at the horizon when Mew sees Gavin approach them.<br/>
“Mew, Gulf, are we ready? I keep checking the tablet to see if he activates his tracking device and nothing.” Gavin said this while looking at his tablet. At that moment, Mew and Gulf look at each other with a surprised face.</p><p> “Gavin, how do you know about the tracking?” Mew look at him with confusing eyes.<br/>
“Mr. Brass and Miles told me about it and how to use the tablet to track him. Mew look! The tracking is being activated, let’s go”.<br/>
“Gavin, wait, we need to be careful. Both of you need to follow my orders. I do not want to worry about you too, is that understood?” Mew said this while looking at Gulf. Gavin and Gulf agreed. They jumped into the car and headed north of the station following the tracker.<br/>
The three of them were heading north for quite some time, this morning storm made the road muddy. They stop 15 miles north from where they started. When they got closer to the area, Mew decided to stop the car and walk on foot to comb the area.</p><p> He knows that the Hunters would be ready for them, and they needed to be careful. Mew decided to wait a little bit longer before they headed out, Gavin is scanning the area to see if he sees anything suspicious. Gulf is in charge of programming any video surveillance from the building.<br/>
Gulf is successful in obtaining video feedback from the building, well, sort of, it is terrible, and only two Hunters were visible. On the video, it shows how Paul is being tortured. Mew clearly knew that something is odd and wanted to call for backup, but it will take hours for them to get here from the city. He is restless having a junior agent who indeed is suffering for his lover and a new agent who looks like he is still in training.<br/>
Mew sent Gulf and Gavin first and to stay close to the building. Mew needed to create a distraction. When Mew return, they all decided to enter the building. Gavin and Mew were in charge of taking care of the Hunters and Gulf to rescue Paul. When they were getting closer to enter the building, two Hunters appear, and Mew single-handled them. </p><p>Gavin took care of the two more who appeared behind him. Gulf ran towards Paul and is stopped by another Hunter that was entering the building. Gulf used all the skills he learned during training. Mew should feel proud of me right now. Gulf thought this while fighting the Hunter. They step away from Paul all the way to the back of the farm. To Mew and Gavin’s surprised more Hunters were coming in.<br/>
“Shit is a trap! Where do they come from?” Gavin look around and his breathing is force.<br/>
“Guys, step back. Activate your noise silencer and wait for my orders.” Mew took a small device out of his pocket and pressed it. The moment he touched it; a rumbling sound is heard around them.<br/>
The Hunters began to cry out of pain and holding their bloody ears. While Mew is distracted with the Hunters outside, Gavin noticed Paul from afar. Paul’s condition was terrible, he is unable to sustain himself, Gavin could not control his feelings even after so many years of training. He is sadly broken to see Paul’s like that; he wanted to make those people suffer. Full of rage, he grabbed his gun and began to walk when Mew stops him.<br/>
“Gavin, stop! I know you must feel horrible watching the person you love suffer. Still, you need to understand that going against orders will bring an even worse scenario”.<br/>
Gavin is trying to get out of Mew’s grasp. “Let go of me! If you are a coward to embrace your feelings, I will not stop you. Right now, Paul must be wondering who he is, and you want me to stay idle?”<br/>
“Yes! As your senior agent, I order to you stand down, if you disobey my orders one more time, you should not be afraid of the Hunters, you should be frightened of me. Now, I will give you a moment to collect yourself and help me with this situation. That is why I hate going on missions with agents who have feelings for each other. Is a fu**ing distraction. Mew mumble these words while he scans the area and realizes that Gulf was not with them.<br/>
Mew walk around the area to see if Gulf was hurt or something when he saw Gavin bringing Paul outside. “Now, where is he? What happened to Gulf?”<br/>
“How should I know, he is yours, I was too busy taking care of Paul.” Gavin pushes Paul up as a way to strengthen him. </p><p> “Grrr, this is a nightmare this is a fu**ing nightmare, oh, when I find him, he will…” At that moment Gulf walks in.<br/>
“What will you do agent Mew? I am right here, I found a car that we can use, the other one is too far away for Paul to walk there. Now, if you all, please follow me.”  Mew helped Gavin carry Paul.<br/>
Gulf lead the way to the back of the farm, even though it was dark, the grass felt slippery under their feet from the night cold and the storm from this morning. While they were placing Paul in the back of the car, they heard noises coming from the other side of the building.<br/>
“Oh, no! More of those thugs are coming this way. Get down!” The sound of bullets echoed the area even when it is an open space. Gavin jumps into the driver’s seat and tries to start the car by using the device Miles gave him before coming to Italy.<br/>
The bad news is that the car is not modern, and it will be hard to get it to start with Miles technology. “Come on, we don’t have time for things like this. This only happens in movies, COME ON!!”.<br/>
“Gulf get in the car, I will try to delay the Hunters until you are far away, go!” Mew is yelling at Gulf.<br/>
“No, I will stay with you, how can you handle all of them? End of discussion, I am staying”. Mew is already shaken by all this situation. He handed Gulf a gun and ordered him to take cover.<br/>
Meanwhile, Gavin is still struggling to get the old car started. After several attempts, the roaring of the old car engine let everyone around knows that it is now or never for them to escape.<br/>
“Come on, you two, we don’t have time. We have to go now!”<br/>
“Gulf, let’s go, try to stay down; they are getting closer.”<br/>
Gulf began to run and, from time to time, would look back to see if Mew is following him. This guy really drives me crazy; how can he pay more attention to me than saving his own life? When he wants to use the agency code, he really knows when to pick the time for it. Mew thought this as he tried to keep Gulf alive by making sure no one was following them. Then he noticed a car’s lights approaching them from the south. He orders Gulf to run faster.</p><p>They were getting closer to the car, the sound of the engine of the old Fiat 500 is getting louder. The bullets kept flying all around them. Gulf extended his left hand to help Mew catch up. I need to make sure he is with me; this is part of the rules. Never leave an agent behind, even if that means losing your own life. That is what Gulf keeps telling himself to justify how he is feeling right now. </p><p>They stop when a black jeep stops in front of them, blocking their path. Gulf steps back and Mew steps forward to stay close to Gulf. They looked at each other and knew they will have to fight. Mew began to move forward, and Gulf follows him, each one of them fighting two Hunters at the same time.<br/>
Gulf is able to block the blows from the Hunters realizing that he remembers all the tips Mew gave him during his training. Mew is too busy fighting to notice Gulf’s improve skills. Mew hit one Hunter on his throat and then in the back of the head, knocking him down. When he was about to start with the other one, he noticed the Hunter pulling his gun. It did not fire, the chamber was empty. </p><p>Mew is hit from behind when another Hunter joins in the fight. The Hunter is knock out by Gulf, who smile at Mew. Mew once again activated the noise device preventing all the nearby Hunters from standing up because of the pain.  Another Hunter’s car was approaching and more on the way by how many car’s lights Mew could see.<br/>
They are more than 20 steps away from the car, when Mew noticed one of the Hunter getting up and point his gun at Gulf. Mew step in and he is hit by a bullet on his right upper arm. He keeps running, but it is too late, he knows that the Hunters will find them and kill all of them. Mew knows what he had to do; he tells Gavin through their intercommunicator that he needed to go. </p><p>Gavin knows that too, but says Mew that he can make it, and he will wait for them. “Gavin, for once in your life, obey an order. What does Paul find in you? You and Gulf are the same, so stubborn. Please go, right now Paul is more important than all of us, and you know that”.<br/>
“Now, you too need to run as fast as you can, they will think you are here with me and will follow me. You know the drill and where to go. See you in a few days, and by the way, you already know why Paul and I love each other the way we do”. Mew and Gulf watch how Gavin left in a hurry in that old car. </p><p>Mew wonder if he and Paul would be able to make it. He and Gulf began to run to the other side of the farm away from the light. Now is their turn to help each other survive until it is safe to return home.  </p><p> </p><p>Chapter 9: The Desire </p><p>Mew and Gulf decided to stay hidden for a while until they were sure no one was around to follow them, they decided to get the car. After driving for a while, Gulf stops the car to see how Mew was doing. “Mew, how far is the secret place from here?”<br/>
Mew was holding his arm to stop the bleeding.  “According to my calculations is an hour from here. You need to drive carefully; this is a new place; the road is wet, and it will be funny if I die from a car accident and not a bullet.”<br/>
“Are you sure you are alright?” Gulf is still not convinced that Mew will make it.<br/>
“Yes, just drive, we are almost there. We need to stay there for at least 24 hours with no technological communication. After 24 hours, the new address will be given to us and we will go to the meeting place and get back home.”</p><p>After finding the hideout, Mew makes sure the area is safe before tending to his wound, …which is deep and hard to treat on his own. Gulf found a medical kit in the bathroom. He began to apply alcohol on Mew’s arm, which Mew retreat immediately. Gulf smiled and say between his teeth, “how can you be an agent and behave this way by just a small wound?” It is not the pain that makes Mew react this way, it is Gulf’s touches.</p><p>Mew looked at Gulf with anger, but when their eyes met, Mew’s gaze changes for a softer one, which surprised Gulf. The hideout is an orange farm, but at night no matter the season, it is cold. The only way to get heat is by using the electric fireplace. Still, there is no electricity in the place because of the storm.</p><p>The bed is too small for both, the hideout is intended for just one person. Gulf offered to sleep on the floor to prevent hurting Mew’s arm. Just having a thin blanket as a protection against the freezing cold. “There must be something wrong with me by doing this.” Gulf knew it was a bad idea the moment his body contacted the floor. It was a small room, and with no heat, it was impossible to sleep.</p><p>***1 hour later***</p><p>Mew felt Gulf’s arm around him, he did not understand how someone as clumsy and sometimes aloof as Gulf can make him feel that way. Plus, how can he do not feel Gulf sneak in on the bed? Mew noticed how his body is asking for Gulf. It is a desire that every fiber of his body is going crazy. Sending him an electric shock to his heart and blocking all his reasoning senses.</p><p>It is hard to control himself despite years of training. Mew thought that maybe that is why he felt the need to keep his distance from Gulf. Mew half-smile when he realized he is now on the other side, now he is the one begging.<br/>
Mew looks closely at Gulf’s face as the moonlight shine upon him. He is the most handsome man he has even lay eyes on. His beautiful silky black hair, the thickness of his eyes brows, his perfect shape nose. What really makes Mew go crazy, were those desirable lips that were chestnut shapes. Mew swallowed hard, and at that moment, Gulf opened his eyes. </p><p> “Are you hurt? Did I hurt your arm? I am so sorry if I did, the floor was so cold that I could not hold it any longer.” Mew stayed quiet, looking at how Gulf’s s eyes move from side to side, examining the situation and see if he in any way hurt Mew. Mew could not hold himself anymore. His heart is about to jump out of his chest. He pressed Gulf’s shoulders so hard that Gulf closed his eyes for a few seconds to compose himself.<br/>
“Who are you? Why do you make me feel this way?”<br/>
Gulf look at Mew with wide eyes, “I don’t und…”</p><p>Mew began to kiss Gulf’s face inch by inch as if he is claiming a newfound paradise. Gulf is surprised at first, but after a while, let himself go and enjoy the moment. Those kisses were making him feel good, he is enjoying the sensation of Mew’s smooth, warm lips touching his skin. Gulf is not sure if it is his own or Mew’s heartbeat he is hearing; honestly, he didn’t’ care. At that moment, he was enjoying Mew’s touches. Something new for him, something strange and unusual at the same time. As Mew moves to Gulf’s neck, he stops for a moment to removed Gulf’s shirt and, in the process, the pants too.<br/>
Gulf felt the coldness on his bare skin, and just like that in an instant, the cold was nothing compared to the fire he is feeling inside when he felt Mew kissing his manhood, that is when he lost it. It was the most amazing experience he has ever had. Gulf wanted more, more of Mew. </p><p>Gulf grabbed Mew’s thick, silky hair while moaning. He felt his heart wanting to get out of his chest; he felt the electricity running through his body, waking every fiber of his body. He could not hold it any longer, he was ready to let go.<br/>
After a while, Mew came back up the same way he went down and found the widest smile on Gulf’s face.  “You know? Even without looking at you, I know you enjoyed it, this and more is what you will experience with me”. Gulf started to kiss Mew passionately, after repeating the same process of before, only this time Gulf was the one taking the lead. </p><p>Even though Mew is surprised, he let himself enjoy the moment too. Gulf is a little nervous because even though he wanted to do everything with Mew, he is afraid of hurting his arm, so he is cautious of what he is doing.  Mew suspected what is happening and decided to retake the lead, Mew turn Gulf on his back, he began to admire Gulf’s back, how tone and soft it is at the same time. </p><p>He began to kiss it, as he wanted to claim it as his own. Meanwhile, Gulf is going crazy with anger; he wants, no, want is not the correct word. He needs Mew so bad that the thought of begging him is infuriating. Gulf did not want to be another “somebody” that Mew f**k like the targets during his missions. Gulf wants to be the only person Mew needs to be with.<br/>
Gulf is preparing himself for what he knows is coming, he fists both of his hands on the sheet to have better support. Mew, on the other hand, is trying so hard not to hurt Gulf because he knows that Gulf had no experience in that area.<br/>
Mew is the gentlest person at this moment, it is taking him some self-control not to hurt Gulf even when he just wants to experience it to the fullest. Mew knows that he could not hurt Gulf, not like that.<br/>
Gulf squeezes his fists on the sheet as he feels Mew, they both feed on each other’s moaning. Mew kiss Gulf’s back, neck, and even place a thumb inside Gulf’s mouth.<br/>
“Ah, Gulf…” Mew moans with so much pleasure when he feels a rush sensation all over his body. Gulf follow a few second after.  “Mew…”<br/>
They did not know how long it passes, but after they finished, they stay still for a while without talking. They belong to each other now; no one can experience something like that if they did not feel something for the other person. </p><p>Gulf look at Mew’s eyes and how amazing they are, he sees love in his eyes, but deep down, he sees the pain Mew is holding back for so long. Gulf decides at that moment that he would take the responsibility of making Mew happy. Their hate became a passionate, crazy love. </p><p>Chapter 10: Sour Orange </p><p>The morning after their first time was a little strange for Gulf and Mew, but Mew acted normal. At least on Gulf’s point of view. Surprisingly, Gulf was not a virgin, as Mew thought. He already had an encounter six years ago while he was studying at Snow Hill Boarding School. Mew accepts it as Gulf’s private life. If Gulf wants to share, Mew will wait for that day. For breakfast, they had salt crackers, cheese, and oranges. Usually, James was the one in charge of locating secret places for the agents, but this one was in a hurry, and it was not well equipped for any of the agents. Thank God that those places were used only once every mission. Mew picked up one of the oranges and began to peel it.<br/>
“What? No joke this time?” As Mew watches Gulf holding his orange with a strange expression.<br/>
“Just my luck, of all the oranges, I had to pick a sour one.” Mew laughs and turned his whole body to face Gulf. </p><p> “Mine is actually sweet, would you like to taste it?” Mew didn’t wait for Gulf’s response; he sucks on his orange and grabs Gulf by the back of his neck and kissed him passionately, exchanging the sweet taste of his mouth.<br/>
“Oh…now I am glad I got a sour orange.” While he smiles... Gulf’s hands began to move as an attempt to touch Mew’s waist. Mew grabbed Gulf and positioned him up against the table.<br/>
“I want you so bad.” He whispered this into Gulf’s ear.</p><p>Gulf stands up, and exchange position with Mew, now Gulf is the one in control. Gulf kisses Mew’s bruised arm and back. For every bruise, he kisses Mew passionately, like trying to ease the pain. Mew and Gulf’s body move in unison, it is as if their bodies know each other from before. The only sound around is their bodies rubbing against each other and their passionate kisses as if they want to be only one body and soul.<br/>
After their second encounter, Gulf is still awake, thinking of the time where Mew was having the nightmare. He wanted to know a little bit more about it. He noticed that Mew move and realized that he is still awake. </p><p> “Mew, you always have nightmares about your parents? I didn’t want to pressure you after what happened that night, but I am worried about you.” Gulf did not look at Mew, his eyes were fix at that a black spot on the ceiling.<br/>
“Since I was a little boy from time to time, I have nightmares about them. Mr. Brass always says that it was not my fault, but I was the only one who insisted on going to the lake that day.” Mew’s voice is fainted as if he wants to cry.<br/>
“Mew, you were a child, you don’t see the future, it was an accident.” Gulf look at Mew and place a hand on Mew’s shoulder. </p><p>Mew turn to his side, now he is face to face with Gulf. Gulf smells Mew natural fragrance and he felt butterflies inside his stomach.  “Gulf remember what I told you before, accidents don’t exist, only carelessness, and I was the one who wanted to go. That is why the nightmares are still hunting me. You know why I live in that big house alone? I always wanted a big family; I am always hoping that one day I can have a family of my own to fill every room of that big house.”</p><p>With a fainted smile, Gulf touches Mew’s hair and feels the softness of it. “You really want a family? It is funny that I have a family and still feel lonely. Except for my uncle, I feel I do not have a family. My parents fight all the time, and they decided that I was a nuisance in their lives, so they sent met to Snow Hill Boarding school since I was 4 years old. That is why I don’t talk to them.” Mew laughs as to how similar Gulf and his life are alike.<br/>
“You know why I have so many books? My father used to read a lot, my mom would sit down next to him and read too while listening to opera. Those were happy moments that I still remember a few fragments of them, mainly when we used to go on vacation.” A smile creeps on Mew’s lips while remembering those days, but as quickly it came it was gone. </p><p>He continue to narrate this story to Gulf. “The following year we were planning to go to the Maldives, but it was the year they were killed, and I still cannot bear to visit the place, not even for a mission.”<br/>
Gulf sit up and crossed his legs.  “Mew, I wanted to apologize for what I say about your parents not loving you, I said that because I wanted to hurt you. I wanted to hurt myself by saying that as a reminder of my relationship with my parents. At least you know your parents love you very much.”</p><p>Gulf lowered his gaze and look at his hands. Something inside him makes him say the following to Mew. “I want you to be happy, Mew. I will stay with you if you want me to stay by your side. I can go with you to the Maldives if you need me. Remember this, I will always be there for you and will protect you no matter what, as a colleague, a friend, or your lover.<br/>
You had found someone who loves you, and you will never be alone again, that I promise you.”<br/>
Mew stayed quiet; instead, he pulls Gulf’s body close to him, Gulf had to place his left hand on Mew’s chest to prevent the fall. They need to feel the heat from each other’s bodies as it was still cold in the tiny house. They fall asleep, embracing each other. </p><p>Two hours later, Gulf woke up suddenly; while he uses Mew’s left arm as his pillow, He cannot stop wondering what will happen tomorrow, how things will change for them. He felt his eyes watering and try to push the tears back. He began to touch Mew’s hand and feeling how hundreds of needles came to his heart like missiles.<br/>
The thought of losing Mew was too much to bear, he needed reassurance, he needed to make sure Mew will stay with him. After so long of feeling alone and scared at times, he found someone that could understand him. Gulf could not hold his tears any longer.<br/>
Mew felt a wet sensation on his arm, moving slowly with a faint smile he whispered to Gulf, “can’t sleep?”. Mew began to sniff Gulf neck, which he knows would make Gulf crazy. Only this time, Gulf pushes him away in anger because he could not understand why Mew is so relaxed about the situation.<br/>
“How can you be like this, you know we have to go back to reality tomorrow, you know what will happen to us?”. </p><p> “Gulf, my sweet love, you need to stop thinking about tomorrow; when do you become to think like me, and when did I begin to behave like you?” Mew kisses Gulf’s teary eyes and then wipe Gulf’s tears with his thumbs; he began to kiss his lips; they were moist and so warm even on a cold night.<br/>
Gulf tried to stay away from Mew because he was still mad. That changes when he sees Mew’s eyes and how hot he looked. Gulf gives him a fainted smile, and his ears look like beets. Mew smiled back and began to kiss his neck, cheeks, and of course, that damn mouth that was Mew’s Achille’s heel. They made love again, by now, they know what the other wanted/needed and oh my gosh! It was delivered<br/>
Orange farm<br/>
Chapter 11 You are my world<br/>
Mew and Gulf were back at the agency and still yet no time to talk about their future, even when the agency does not prohibit agents from being together as couple, is till frown upon. They were debriefed about the rescue mission and how they still need to continue with the mission now that Mr. Douglas knows about them. Gavin is fine, Paul is still under observation to help him return to his normal self. Gavin is always next to him holding his hand to let him know that there is someone waiting for him. Because the Citrus agency knows how the Hunters operate, they set a trap to get them.<br/>
Mr. Brass knows that the Hunters could not resist the temptation of stealing another device that can advance them to control the world. “Tomorrow night is the day that we will have the gala. It will not be suspicious because we have it every year, the only difference is that we will auction the Frame which is the real frame used to hold the first code ever invented in the spy world and Mr. Douglas will not resist the temptation”.<br/>
Miles started to move around and stop to stand close to Heather.  “I designed the frame myself, of course is the real one to the naked eye, but I added something extra just in case Mr. Douglas wants to examine it up close.”<br/>
Mew cut him in, “I really do not want to know what you did; I want to know how we can trap all of them?”<br/>
Miles tap Heather and she continues to explain how the operation will go.  “I did various scenarios and two are the best ones. To prevent the chance to have a double spy, I will give one scenario to you and Gulf and the other to Gavin and Miles. Unfortunately, Paul is still recuperating, and he won’t be joining us on this one.”<br/>
They all continue talking to tight any lose ends, they needed to make sure everything is perfect for tomorrow. The meeting is adjourned.  Miles, Gulf, and Mew headed to the cafeteria. Mr. Brass ask Heather to stay for a moment to go over the details again.<br/>
“Heather, I am worry about tomorrow. I know that Mew was in Italy and met Henry, but now is different, I do not know how to explain it. I want for Mew to stay out of this one, but with Paul unavailable and me asking Mew to stand this one out will bring suspicion.”<br/>
Heather shifts on her chair.  “Mr. Brass, since I found out by mistake that Mr. Douglas is the one who killed agent Mew’s parents, I feel sorry for him. I know about his nightmares and how he thinks he is responsible for their death, it pains me. I think you need to tell him the truth before he finds out by someone else.”  At that moment, Mew was opening the meeting room’s door because he left his cellphone there. </p><p> “Is that true? My parents did not die in a car accident?” His eyes were wide open and teary, but at the same time full of rage.<br/>
Mr. Brass’s face look like he had seen a ghost, well if he is afraid of ghost.  “Oh my, Mew what are you doing here son?”<br/>
“Answer me, damn it! What really happened to my parents? I will not leave this place until you tell me why you say that.”  Mew was looking at Mr. Brass with such much pain, that Mr. Brass could not bear seeing him like that and decided that to tell him the truth about his parents.</p><p> “Mew, please sit down. Your parents were good friends of mine, especially your mom Sarah. They were part of this agency, but as a secret mission, they were double agents.” Mr. Brass passes one hand over his head, paused for a moment as if he is debating to keep telling Mew about the incident.<br/>
“Henry, I mean, Mr. Douglas was in love with your mom and when he found out about her being a Citrus agent, he lost it. The day of the picnic on the lake, he had your parents with you in the car to have the accident. You were small and your car seat safe you from the crash. I am sorry I did not tell you before, but those were your mom last words when she called me before she die. She wanted to keep you save.”  </p><p>Mew is shaking from anger; his hold body look like it was about to break. The scary thing is that he is still quiet, just tears coming down. Gulf and Miles entered the room because Mew was taking too long to return, so they also witness Mr. Brass confession.<br/>
Mew got up and started to walk, everyone follow him, calling him with not response. He stop for a moment and punch the wall making a big bloody dentation to everyone’s surprise. He kept walking to his car, but Gulf stop him and ask for the keys. “Mew, right now I won’t pretend to know how you are feeling right now. Still I want to be with you, give me the car keys. I will drive you anywhere.” </p><p>Gulf extended his hand for Mew to give him the key, “Gulf, step aside, I don’t want to talk right now. I want to be alone.” Mew said this without looking at Gulf and holding the key very tight.<br/>
“No! I told you that you will never be alone. I will be by your side no matter what. Now give me the freaking car key unless you want to fight me. Tell me where you want to go. “Gulf drove quietly for so long that he was afraid they will be stranded because the car will run out of gas. When he heard Mew faintly say that he wants to go home.<br/>
At home, Mew is still quiet, just looking around the house, looking and touching the furniture. Gulf stay behind to give him some space when suddenly a loud noise coming from the library calls Gulf’s attention. He runs towards the noise and finds Mew breaking everything there. Mew went crazy with the pain; he wants to kill Mr. Douglas. Gulf try to calm him down and does not know how, talking to him is not working at all.</p><p> Mew keeps breaking everything, the books were flying all over the place. Gulf is still holding Mew but is not working, Gulf’s only solution is to kiss Mew.<br/>
Gulf kissed him with so much love that Mew reciprocate the kiss with a hint of passion, pain, and anger while his tears keeps coming down. They both tasted the saltiness of the tears while they kissed.<br/>
At that moment, Mew dropped down on the floor and hold Gulf’s waist while crying.  “Mew, please calm down, I am here for you, I love you Mew, you are scaring me. Please, talk to me, I will help you get through this.” Gulf says this with a broken voice while lowing himself to be at Mew’s level.</p><p>Mew is holding himself to Gulf’s shoulders and switching to his face. Mew’s face truly show in how much pain he is. “Gulf, why, why?! Why do I have to see the people that I love disappear from my life? I miss them Gulf, I truly do. I am always sheltering myself from pain but knowing how they die is the worse pain I can feel.”<br/>
“I know love, I can see it. I see your pain and I just want to hold you tight and never let you go. I never felt something like this for anyone and it pains me seeing you like this.” Gulf was holding Mew so tight as to protect him from the pain.<br/>
“Then hold me, don’t ever let me go. You are the only good thing in my life, and I do not want to lose you. I need you to save me from this pain that is killing me inside. Stay with me Gulf, I do not want to feel alone anymore. I need you so much, it hurt Gulf, hold me and don’t let go of me please.” Mew keeps crying for a long time and Gulf just let him cry, holding him silently. </p><p>Mew and Gulf fall asleep on the floor surrounded by all the broken furniture and books. It looks as if the world is just a mess around them, but their love for each other is enough to shelter them.<br/>
The morning light coming through the glass window send a message to Gulf, is already time to wake up. He looks around and Mew is not there with him. Gulf jumps up so quick that he almost lost his balance.<br/>
He opens the front door and sees Mew’s car still there. Gulf sigh as a form of relief, he went to Mew’s room and he was not there. Came down running and heard noises coming from the kitchen. He found Mew eating French toast and a Sunny-side up egg. </p><p> “Good morning sleeping beauty, come, there’s enough for you too”. Gulf look at him with a skeptical expression as if he wants to examine the situation from now and last night.<br/>
“Good morning, how are you feeling?”<br/>
“You want to know how I am feeling? I feel like everything that I knew about my life is a complete lie. All my life I struggle with my sleep because of the nightmares. Those nightmares follow me everywhere.” Gulf observed how Mew continue to eat his breakfast, as if he is forcing himself to eat it.<br/>
“You know what it feels to have a four-year-old thinking he is responsible for their parents deaths? For this reason, I come up with a decision. I will get my revenge…” Mew raise his hand to stop Gulf from interrupting him and for him to just listen. “…I know it will take all my willpower to do it, but tonight I will destroy Henry Douglas once and for all”.<br/>
“Ok, whatever you do I will support you. I always keep my promise, I will be with you no matter what happen.” Mew smile at Gulf and offer him a piece of his own French toast with a smile.<br/>
.<br/>
Chapter 12 The Confession</p><p>The big event is going according to plan, everything is in place, and all the agents are doing their jobs. Except for Gulf, he is freaking out because he does not know how Mew will react when he sees Mr. Douglas. At that moment, Gulf noticed Mr. Douglas entering with his son Michael. </p><p>Everyone is just too tense, looking at Mew’s reaction. Mew begins to walk towards Mr. Douglas and shake his hand. Everyone noticed Mew walking around with Mr. Douglas as how the plan dictated. He is not showing any sign of anger or discomfort, which is why Mew is the best agent in the agency.</p><p> He knows what is at stake, and he is putting his feelings aside to get a better result. The main goal is to make the Hunters believe that they will succeed in taking the Frame. The Citrus agents know that Mr. Douglas loves these kinds of auctions where unique items are sold. As part of the plan, Mew stays away from Mr. Douglas.<br/>
Mew walks to the area where the Frame is located and whispered something to the guards. Right away, the guards and the handler take the Frame out of sight and to the back.<br/>
“Agent Mew, afraid I will steal your precious item right in front of all these people?”<br/>
“No, that item is not supposed to be out just yet, it will be the last one to be an auction. Come, let us talk about how you were able to kill my parents 20 years ago”. Mr. Douglas stopped and look at Mew with puzzling eyes. </p><p> “Then it will be a long night, I have a bad memory and too many people to remember. Actually, you remind me of someone since the day I met you.”</p><p> “You will not get away with it. The Frame is safe, and no one can touch it. It is in a secret vault that no one can access without the code. Not even your son with his particular phone.” Mew walked away and did not give Mr. Douglas a chance to respond. He went straight to Gulf and told him to follow him. </p><p>Mew and Gulf went outside, and Mew began to walk back and forth while Gulf observed him, while the sound of the fountain muffled Mew’s voice. “Mew, are you all right? You think you can continue with the plan?”</p><p>Mew look at Gulf with pleading yes, “Yes, it is taking me everything to not destroy him right away, but I know we have to wait. I already told him about my parents, and now the trap is set.” </p><p>At that moment, Miles walks in on them. “Okay, you two, the plan is going fine. Now come inside and let us continue, we have a lot of things to do.” When the three of them walk in, they noticed that Michael was nowhere to be found. </p><p>Gavin and Miles went to the storage room to make sure the Frame is still there. Miles inputted the code and told Gavin that the item was still there.</p><p>Back in the main event, Mr. Brass appears with Heather, many items being sold. Now the main event is about to start. The final item is brought to the center of the room and place on display. The bids were inexplicably high, starting from 10 million all the way to 100 million dollars.</p><p>Suddenly the lights went out, and people began to panic. Less than 10 seconds later, the lights came back on, and the item was still there. At least in the eyes of the partygoers, but the Citrus agents knew very well what had happened.</p><p>The Hunters were behind the blackout as a way to steal the Frame. Michael was hiding in the back when Gavin and Miles went to open the vault to see if the item was there. The Hunters replace Miles’ frame with their own version.<br/>
The Hunters believe that the original Frame holds the last clue for them to have all the codes of every agency in the world.<br/>
Sadly, the Hunter got what they were looking for.<br/>
The Frame design is the final code to get all the codes, and because Miles designed his frame as an exact copy of the original one, all the clues were there. Now the Hunters got the code for all the agencies.</p><p> “James, James, it been so long since the last time we met. How are you, my old friend?” Mr. Douglas walk over, extending both arms as if he is waiting for Mr. Brass to embrace him. </p><p>Mr. Brass just ignore the gesture, “Henry, you know that tonight will be the last time we will see each other. You see, we know that you will come and try to steal the Frame, but little did you know that when your son switches the frames, all the information from his phone was transferred to our agency database. You should thank Miles for that, so now we have all your secrets. By the way, you can keep the Frame is a gift from me to you.”</p><p> “Ha ha ha, please, don’t insult me like that. You think I care about the code? The Frame is what I came for, regardless of the outcome. Now I have the information that I want thanks to him, Miles is his name, right?” He said this while look at Miles direction and giving Miles a smile. Miles just gave a faint one. </p><p> “What do you mean you don’t need the codes? I know you, and you came to get the Frame for the final code.” Mr. Brass was already exasperated with Mr. Douglas arrogance. </p><p>Mr. Douglas ignored Mr. Brass announce and just replied to his question like old friends. “Yes, I came for the Frame because it shows the pattern for the final code to launch our missile. We have been searching for it for 20 years after Sarah stole it from my father and finally is back with us.”</p><p> “You son of a bi***!!! You will pay for what you did to my parents, I will kill you with my own hands!!!” Gulf and Gavin were holding Mew. Still, he managed to lose himself and punch Mr. Douglas, throwing him on the floor.</p><p>“Ha, ha, Mew, please calm down and see what is in front of you. Right now, my dear son Michael encoded a lovely game that, in 20 hours, if no one wins the game, then the missile will be launch. That is the reason we do not need the codes anymore, the one we were looking for all along it is here within the Frame designs.”</p><p>Everyone is surprised to see Mr. Douglas and Michael's facial expression. It is something out of this world. The Hunters are planning to launch the missile into the atmosphere where a virus would spread within weeks, killing millions of people.<br/>
The reason behind it is overpopulation. According to the Hunters, if they release the virus and create panic into the population, a war will start between countries blaming each other for it. Also, the people who are alive will get a cure.<br/>
Still, one of the side effects of the treatment is to have certain people being sterile to reduce the population in certain countries in the future.<br/>
Gavin can take the phone away from Michael’ s hands and gave it to Miles to examine. “Miles, can you tell us if this is true?” </p><p>Miles is examining the phone when he can locate the game, his face changes completely to horror. “My God! You people are crazy, how can you do something like this? What will you gain from it?”</p><p>Michael touches his father shoulder as to let him know he will take over now.  “My grandpapa dreamed of having a better world, sadly he passed away, and when my father took over the agency, I decided to help him.”</p><p> “So, is true? Someone has to play the game and win it to stop the missile?” Mr. Brass is now moving from one side of the room to the other as if he is looking for an answer somewhere. </p><p> “Yes, but don’t worry, you have Gulf here. I remember him playing with me when we first met in Italy.” Michael was pointing at Gulf. Gulf frown upon listening to this. </p><p> “You are out of your mind, how you think you can get away with it. You told us everything, and how can you be so sure you can get away with it?”</p><p> “That’s easy, we have been planning this for many years now. Every year we send someone to the galas and take notes on the events. Bad habits are hard to die, so we know that after the main event, a performance will be happening, like right now.” Mr. Douglas guided everyone to the stage with his left hand. </p><p>On the stage, a renowned illusionist is about to start his performance. The party goers are enjoying themselves seeing all his tricks.<br/>
Abruptly, the lights went off again, and when it came back on, Michael and Mr. Douglas were gone along with the illusionist. Well, Mr. Douglas was able to hire certain people to attend the gala and help them escape easily. </p><p> “Son of a b***! Where are they?” Mr. Brass slap his right tight,<br/>
“Noooo! I will get him even if it is the last thing I do in this world”. Mew ran toward the stage and try to look around. </p><p> “Right now, we need to see how we can stop this game. I think that Gulf and Gavin should play the game and see who can win it. We do not have too much time.” Heather began to give orders as if she has everything under control. “Miles, I need your help in trying to locate the facility where the missile will be launch. It is better to be prepared for the worse.”</p><p>Miles nodded, “You are right, we really don’t know if we can win the game in time. Knowing where the missile is located can help us disable it manually, let us go back to the office.” They headed back to the office.<br/>
In the car, while Gulf is driving, he looks at Mew from time to time. Finally, he holds Mew’s hand tightly, “Mew, I know what you must be thinking, he will not get away with you. I will help you find him and end this once and for all. Remember, I will always be there with you to the end.”</p><p>Mew did not even acknowledge him. His thoughts were somewhere else. “I know love, I trust you and believe you. I just want to find him and revenge my parents. All these years I have been blaming myself for their deaths, in the end, they die because of Mr. Douglas.”<br/>
Back at the agency, Mr. Brass, Mew, Miles, and Heather are working together to find clues within the codes they took from the Hunters to see if they can find the location of the missile. Gulf and Gavin began to play the game, which seems impossible to beat. </p><p> </p><p>After almost 8 hours of playing the game and just taking 10 minutes break withing each level, Gulf and Gavin needed to stop. They know they needed to take a break-even for an hour. If they continue like this, they would be dead because of stream exhaustion.<br/>
On the other hand, the others were able to locate a partial location of the place where the missile will be launch. The location is Italy. Now they need to narrow it down to the exact place. Miles is working so hard to locate the place; Heather is also helping him. </p><p>Actually, it is the first time that Heather is really interacting with Miles for more than 8 minutes. They are working so well as if they know what the other is thinking and will do next.  “I got it; I found the place. Check your tablets that is the coordination of the place. We need to go right now.” Miles exclaimed in an excited voice. </p><p>Heather burst his bubbles right there, something she is good at even without trying. “Wait, we don’t know if they left those clues as a trap for us?” </p><p>Mr. Brass is next to Mew to help him focus and help everyone else.<br/>
“You are right, we don’t know. We cannot sit here and wait for Gulf and Gavin to win the game. Look at them, they are exhausted, and at any minute they will collapse. I will go even if I disobey any order from you.”</p><p>Mr. Brass look at Mew with loving eyes and tap him gently, “I will not stop you. We will go in different vehicles and directions just in case. Miles and Heather, you go together. Gavin and I will go together, and Mew with Gulf. No matter what happens, we need to stop the launch of the virus, we cannot allow for the world population to end this way.” </p><p>They headed to the roof of the building to board the helicopter. Mr. Brass was the pilot, while the rest of the team still work to find ways to stop the virus from being released. After they landed in Italy, each group headed to the location, they would be in contact using their intercommunicator. Mew and Gulf noticed that two black cars were following them from the airport. They knew right away; they were Hunters. </p><p> “Apparently, we really underestimate the Hunters, at lease, Mr. Douglas. He planned everything so well that he even knows we are here already.” Mew was thinking out loud without expecting an answer, but Gulf was actually listening to him.<br/>
“How does he know; you think there’s another spy within the agency?”</p><p> “I don’t think so, I think they keep taps on us since the gala and knows our moves. I have a feeling Mr. Douglas is toying with us and wants to keep us away from the agency and be here where he feels more comfortable. That is alright because today is the day he will die, even if I die with him.” When Gulf heard those words, he felt his heart went to the floor and immediately look at Mew.</p><p> “Don’t you dare say something like that ever again, you are not allowed to leave me alone. Now, let me concentrate because I am almost completing all the levels. This game is design to frustrate the gamers and quit within just five levels, maybe to the 7th level.” Mew speed up and enter into a small village, with narrow streets and people going from place to place minding their own business.<br/>
Unexpectedly, Hunters’ cars were chasing after them. Mew is driving so fast that it is a mystery that the car is still intact. Gulf is trying to keep playing the game, but with the shaking of the car, it is hard for him to concentrate.<br/>
“Love, I am not trying to give you more pressure, but we only have a few hours before the launching of the missile, you need to hurry up.”</p><p>“You know what Mew, why don’t you play the game and I drive? Do you see me questioning your driving skills? Now, let me work here, this is not a typical video game. If I press the wrong key then…well, we will not even notice it, would we?”.<br/>
The Hunters kept following them like dogs following their favorite bone.  These guys are like a plague, where do they come from? Mew tries with all his might to avoid hitting a group of school kids riding their bikes on the way back to their houses. This is an ordinary day for all of you, would they be this happy if they know their futures may be over in a few hours? Mew came back to reality when he heard Gulf’s voice calling him. </p><p> “Did you hear me? I won! I beat him, and now I have control of the program. Now what?!” When Mew is about to say something, one of Hunter’s car tries to pass him, but Mew sees a moment coming when he can swerve the car off the road.  The jeep swerved off the road to the hillside, followed by the sound of broken glass and metal. Mew looked behind and noticed that more cars were getting closer.<br/>
Mew look at Gulf, told him to take control of the car. After Mew gave Gulf control of the car, Mew moved to the back, and out of nowhere, he took out an STI 2011 Combat Master. </p><p> “When did you have time to take that gun?”<br/>
“Say hello to my little…”</p><p> “Seriously? You have time to quote movies now?” Gulf said this in an infuriated tone that gave Mew the signal that it was time to stop and really focus on what was at hand. Mew took the dampener from his left pocket and switch his gun for the dampener, with just one click, the three cars behind them were dead, at least for an hour.</p><p> “Gulf, we don’t know if the game is really the final stage on this crazy game. Michael knows about yours and Gavin gaming skills, and this may be just a distraction. We need to make sure we get to the launching site as soon as possible. I have unfinished business with someone.”</p><p>They drove quietly for almost an hour. At least Gulf does not want to admit that he is scared for Mew. He is scared that Mew would be the one getting hurt the most during the confrontation. Gulf feels it deep down that he would not be able to bear the idea to be alone again after meeting Mew. He knows Mew is the love of his life, just now, he realized that he never told Mew how he really feels about him nor says the L-word.<br/>
Gulf began to play with his hands as a way to ease the pain and nervousness, he feels Mew’s warmth as Mew cup Gulf’s; at that moment, Mew feels a wet sensation on his hand.<br/>
He looked at Gulf and realized that Gulf is crying. Mew stop the car on the side of the road. “Gulf, what’s wrong? Tell me, what are you thinking? Why are you crying?”</p><p> “Mew, I can’t, I am sorry, but I can’t do this.” </p><p>Mew is confused about what Gulf is talking about. He cannot continue with the mission or just being with him? Mew feels his heart pounding, and he is trying so hard to compose himself.<br/>
“What are you talking about?” Mew holds Gulf’s hands within his, as a way to prepare himself for whatever Gulf would say.</p><p> “I know I told you that I will be with you and help you with whatever you need, but I realized that I can’t. I am so sorry, I cannot lie to myself Mew, I just can’t do it.” </p><p> “For God’s sake Gulf, just tell me what you cannot do. I feel like I am dying here. I cannot read your mind, so you will have to tell me what it is, what is going on love?”</p><p>Gulf’s breathing is now elaborated as if he needs to get out of the car because he is claustrophobic.  “I CANNOT LOSE YOU, MEW! I cannot bear the idea of being in this world without you, that is why I said that I cannot do it. I need you by my side, and I am afraid that you will get hurt by seeking revenge.”</p><p> “Oh, my lovely boy, I will be with you no matter what, do you understand? I found you and is the most amazing thing that ever happened to my life, and I will not dare lose you.” Gulf stays there listening to Mew talk and watching how Mew’s eyes began to sparkle because of his tears. </p><p>Gulf rests his head in Mew’s shoulder, and between his sobs told Mew for the first time, “I love you, Mew; I love you with all my heart.” Mew held Gulf tight into an embrace and repeated the same words Gulf told him a few seconds ago. </p><p>Mew added that he is thankful to found Gulf and for Gulf to accept him as his partner. Mew clears his throat and gently pushes Gulf away from him, just a few inches. Look at him closely, Mew caresses Gulf’s face with his index finger while Gulf closed his eyes.<br/>
Gulf felt the soft touch of Mew’s lips on his. The kiss is not a desperate one; it is a sweet and loving kiss as if they want for it to last forever. </p><p>Chapter 13 The Confrontation </p><p>After that lovely confession, Mew started to drive again with one hand and holding Gulf's hand in the other. They got to the launching site. Gavin and Mr. Brass are fighting the Hunters hand to hand combat. Mew and Gulf run over and join the fight.<br/>
Mew can block the punches of the Hunters, he high kicks one of the Hunters sending him to the ground, the second Hunter, hit Mew on his right ribs, making Mew groan because of the pain. </p><p>Mr. Brass and Gavin are also fighting two and sometimes three Hunters at once, they even think they will lose this one. </p><p>Gulf is fighting as well, but from time to time, look around to see how Mew is doing. Mew is still fighting the Hunters, but he was hit from behind, unexpectedly Mew sees the Hunter being drag on the grass and it was Gulf who knocked the Hunter down. </p><p>They smile again, a gunshot is heard, and that is when Mew realized that Mr. Brass is hit by a bullet on his left shoulder. "Shit, I forgot how painful this feels. Gavin, we need to make sure that the missile is disabled. We need to protect Miles and Heather. As soon as they get here. We will die here if it takes to stop this madness from happening.”<br/>
Another shot is fired, and this time is Gavin shooting at one of the Hunters. Everyone took their guns out and run for cover.<br/>
The Hunters hid behind their cars while the Citrus agents on their cars, respectively.<br/>
" Miles, listen up, when you are getting closer to the site. I need you to stop and wait for our signal. We will continue to communicate through the intercommunicator for now. We will try and stop the Hunters from launching the missile."</p><p>"We need to be careful, even though we have a few hours before the countdown ends; we need to make sure to find Mr. Douglas and Michel; they have the final code. I know they are just playing with us. If they wanted us dead, they would have done it at the gala." Mew was yelling even thought they could listen fine through the intercommunicator. </p><p>Mr. Brass was holding his arm to prevent it from bleeding. "Miles, I need you to do something for me while you wait for our order. I need you to link the Hunters car into our system, tell me you can do it."</p><p>"If their cars are connected to the Internet, I can easily access them. Give me a few minutes, and I will let you know when they are ready."</p><p>One of the Hunters started to walk towards Gulf and Mew's side of the car when Gulf fired a shot. Mew and Gulf look at each other and smile, but that smile faded away when Mew heard Mr. Douglas's voice from the other side.</p><p>"My friends, forgive me for welcoming you like this, I think I could do better. What about if I just kill each one of you right now? Mew, I know you are there, I forgot to tell you at the gala that your mother was the love of my life, but she rejected me and decided to stay with your stupid father. I felt so good when I learned that they die, she was supposed to be mine, and your father took her away from me again." Mr. Douglas said this with anger and a hint of satisfaction on his voice.</p><p>"Henry! I promised you on my mother's name that tonight will be your last day alive, even if I die along the with you, this I promised you." Gulf looks at Mew as he said this, but stay quiet, suddenly Gulf stood up and began to fire his gun at the Hunters. Mew tries to stop Gulf by calling his name; it was impossible. </p><p>"Gulf, what the hell are you doing?! You want to get killed? Come back here." Gulf just keeps walking with two guns on his hands, marching towards the other Hunters like he is bulletproof.</p><p>"What is wrong with Gulf, he will get killed, we need to protect him. Miles are the cars ready?" Gavin was now furious at looking the scene in front of him. </p><p>"They are, now what you want me to do?"</p><p>"I want you to give me control of the cars right now. We need to stop two crazy people now. One of them is Gulf.”  Miles gave access to Gavin to use the program. With his phone, Gavin begins to move the cars around protecting Gulf.</p><p> It is as if he is playing another video game; the cars move with Gulf and Mew, who can reach Gulf. The Hunters are surprised to see the cars moving against them.<br/>
One of the Hunters threw a hand grenade design to disoriented people with a high pitch sound, but Mew protected Gulf with his body thinking it was a real one.<br/>
The sound of the grenade knocked them down to the floor. Mew and Gulf are holding their ears because of the pain.<br/>
Everyone else, except the Hunters, is knockdown because of the noise. Mew and Gulf are taken inside the facility where Mr. Douglas, along with Michael, is waiting for them. </p><p>"We finally have the pleasure to be alone, well, not quite. Here we have the hero, Mr. Brass junior. Hello Gulf, you are quite a brave man. I like that in a man, good for you". Mr. Douglas jump a little bit on the last part and pointed at Gulf. </p><p>"Cut the crap, Henry." Mew's ears are still hurting and is holding his right ear with his right hand, and Gulf's wrist with the left as to make sure he still there with him.</p><p>Michael was quiet all this time but noticed how Gulf was looking at Mew. "Gulf, are you alright? I know you spend almost two days playing the game. I know you love games, so I created it just for you. Well, I did not know that Gavin is also good and help you finish it before the time. I am afraid that you play the game in vain, we have the code right here, and we are ready to launch the missile."</p><p>"What are you talking about? What you mean, it was just a game?" Gulf’s face is flustered now. </p><p>"Oh, come on Gulf, you think we will let a simple guy like you destroy our hard work for more than 20 years by simply playing a video game? I am offended if you think that of us." Mr. Douglas was swinging the gun in midair. </p><p>"Actually, I knew about your true intentions. It is impossible for you to let your work as you said be ruined by someone winning a game. I know that you wanted us to come here. You see, I study you so much that I as well know how you operate. You think we are also naïve, and are only the four of us here?" Mew let go of Gulf. Gulf look down at his hand as if something is hurting him.</p><p> </p><p>While Mew was talking, Mew and Gulf heard through the intercommunicator that Paul has finally arrived and joined the party. Paul is fighting the Hunters along with Gavin and Mr. Brass. </p><p>"Wh, what are you talking about? Of course, we won, you are all here, and we will destroy you all once and for all."</p><p>Gulf feels confident now and proceed to explain the plan to both Mr. Douglas and Michael. "Ah, this is one of your many mistakes. You see, you thought I am just a naïve agent who is always acting based on my emotions rather than my logical sense. We know you were following us, well, not to that extend, by the way, but we managed."</p><p>"You see, I am not the only one holding grudges against you, there is another agent who wants to meet you face to face. I think you know who I am talking about." Mew look behind him and sees Paul comes in dragging a Hunter, Mr. Douglas is surprised to see Paul, even more, surprised when he noticed the person who Paul was dragging.<br/>
It was James, the double agent, the traitor. He was half dead by the time Paul drop him on the floor. </p><p>"Tsk, Henry, Henry, you know that of all the people in this world, I am excited to meet you. You see, I suffered such much because of your numb syrup. It took me a while to come back to my sense, well, I still not sure if I am okay." Paul touches his head as if he forgot something. </p><p>"Calm down, Paul, you can have fun with him, but in the end, he is mine." Mew is holding Paul by the shoulder. Paul looks at him and drops the Hunter on the floor.</p><p>"You are only one guy, and there are many of us, you cannot stop us now." Michael is now showing nervousness and standing closer to his father. </p><p>"You need to be a quiet boy and sit down. You are really pissing me off right now. What makes you think that I came alone?" At that moment, a helicopter sound passes on top of the facility, making everyone look up.<br/>
The sounds of cars are also heard from outside and people shouting, and guns being fired.</p><p>"You are not getting away with it. Michael, insert the last code to launch the missile, we will go down with it if it is necessary.” Michael runs towards the board, but it is stopped by the sound of a bullet. </p><p>"I told you to sit down. The next one I will not miss." Mew and Gulf are looking at Paul with a shocked face. Mr. Douglas is moving his hand slowly and can take out his gun. </p><p>"Get down!" Gulf yells, the bullets start flying and everyone is looking for cover. </p><p>"We need to stop them right now if they press that button, the missile will be launch and there is no way to stop it after that." Paul is moving around to have a better look at the situation when he sees Michael moving towards the board. </p><p>"STOP, or I will shoot you!" Michael keeps walking and bangs, bang, the sound of a gun being fired. Michael drops on the floor close to his father's feet with a painful moan. Michael has been shot by Paul. </p><p>"NOOOO! I will destroy you for what you did to my son. All of you will pay." Henry begins to fire his gun as well and Mew and Gulf join Paul. Mr. Douglas is shot on his right leg by Gulf. He runs for covers, still close to the board. </p><p>Mew is now yelling at Mr. Douglas, "You better give up now, you will never win. There are too many of us now and all your men are either taken or dead".</p><p>"You think you will win this, ah? I will die first than admitting defeat. I wish I could go back in time and kill your parents myself with my own hands, especially your stupid mother who rejected me". Mr. Douglas is holding his leg, trying to prevent more blood loss, and laughing with pain.<br/>
Mew moves closer to where Henry is hiding, but Mr. Douglas sees him and shot at him, hitting him on his left shoulder.</p><p>"Mew!" Gulf runs toward Mew and helps him get up, and another shot is fire, but no one gets hit. Paul is also moving closer but is stop by a rumbling sound. Mr. Douglas was able to activate the missile and now is starting the countdown.<br/>
Paul sees the opportunity to shoot at Mr. Douglas again but miss. Heather and Miles enter the facility with Mr. Brass being assisted by Gavin as support. </p><p>"Oh no, it started, the missile will be released in less than 10 minutes, we need to stop it now." Heather says this as the countdown is shown on the screen close to the board. </p><p>"If I get you close enough, can you stop it? Paul ask this to both of them, but Miles was the one who answered. </p><p>"I can try, just get me close to it."</p><p>"That will be impossible, I just disable the abort button, so good luck trying to fix it. If I die, half of the world will go down with me," Mr. Douglas is trying to escape through the back door but is seeing by Mew.</p><p>"Oh, this guy is really pissing me off. Henry, you think I will let you escape without paying for what you did to my parents?" Mew forgot the pain on his shoulder and runs towards the direction that Mr. Douglas is heading.<br/>
Gulf follows them.</p><p>"Okay, this is the time for you two to work together and see how this madness can be stopped.” Paul look at both of them.  Heather and Miles runs towards the board, stop for a moment to see Michael's body laying down there like he is sleeping.</p><p>"Paul, you and I will stay here covering Heather and Miles. Gavin, go and see what is going on in the back. I am afraid Mew will not stop until Henry is dead." As soon Mr. Brass finished giving the commands, Gavin looks at Paul for a moment and runs towards the same direction that Mew and Gulf walked earlier.<br/>
You can hear Miles and Heather arguing how to stop the countdown while Mr. Brass and Paul look out for them with a frightened look between them. </p><p>Mew is just a few steps away from Mr. Douglas, Mew can find him because Mr. Douglas is leaving droplets of blood as he walks away.</p><p>"HENRY! You think you can hide from me? I told you that today I will avenge my parents and all these years of suffering because of you." Mew’s face is between anger and sadness at the same time. Mostly anger.</p><p>"Mew, come on. You do not see that I am injured, give me a break here. Your parents are dead already, get over it." After listening to this, Mew runs towards Mr. Douglas with such much anger that both fell on the ground. Mr. Douglas took his gun to shoot at Mew, but Mew is able to take the gun and throw it away.<br/>
Mew has Mr. Douglas' arms lock between his legs and began to punch Mr. Douglas with so much force that Mew is growling. </p><p>Mew noticed Gulf moving forward. "Gulf, don't you dare intervene, this is between us. I suffered so long because of him." Gulf looks at Mew bloody hands as tears come down Mew's checks while hitting Mr. Douglas. Gulf understood that Mew need it to release all that anger and pain he hold for so long. </p><p>The sound of the punches and Mew's angry cries are sometimes mixed by the sound of the waterfall that is nearby. Mew has Mr. Douglas by the throat and choking him. Mr. Douglas hit Mew on his private part and Mew rolls over from the pain.<br/>
Mr. Douglas got up so fast that Gulf is surprised to see how quickly he can do it with an injured leg. Mr. Douglas knows grabs Mew by the back of his head and starts dragging him just a few inches away. </p><p>"Get up, we will end this, I will make sure you all pay for killing my son." Mr. Douglas starts hitting Mew, suddenly Mew pushes Mr. Douglas and got up. Now they are fist fighting; they are tired, sweating, blood all over their faces and hands, but still, that does not stop them from hitting each other. </p><p>Mew high kick Mr. Douglas sending him to the ground a few inches away from Mew. Mr. Douglas grab the gun that is now close to him and points it at Gulf, but before the gun is fired, Mew can intervene. Mew pushes Gulf away just in time; the bullet hit Mew on his shoulder. </p><p>Only a few inches down from where he was hit a few days ago in Italy. Now outside, Gavin is trying to locate Mew and Gulf, he can find them by the sound of Gulf's voice, because the sun is already setting down.</p><p>"Are you stupid? How can you do something like that?" Gulf's eyes expression is of anger. Gulf felt that at that moment, it will be the last time they will be together. </p><p>When Gavin gets a few steps closer, he sees Mr. Douglas holding Mew with a gun.<br/>
"This, this is what makes me so angry with you people. Look at you two, trying so hard to save the other, you do not care if your life is in danger. This is the most stupid thing I have ever seen."</p><p>"…and yet, you still mad and wondering why my mom never chooses you as her partner. I will give my life for Gulf and I am sure he will do the same for me. This is something that you will never understand. I think that you did not even love your own son."  Mr. Douglas hit Mew with the back of the gun that blood started to run down Mew's forehead.</p><p> Mew saw the chance to push Mr. Douglas away from him when he noticed Mr. Douglas lose his balance. Mr. Douglas hit the floor, but he can stop Mew, Gulf, and Gavin from moving any closer. </p><p>"You are really pissing me off now, I was saving this for an emergency, and I think this can be described as an emergency." Mr. Douglas took a small box out of his pocket. "Ah, you would like to know what is this? Well, this is plan…mmm, well, I cannot remember right now, let call it plan F for now. As I was saying, the missile inside is not the only one. Well, is the main one but there is another one that will hit this city if I press this button.” Mr. Douglas was shaking the small box.  </p><p>My God, you are a lunatic, how can you say those things and not think about how many people will suffer. What is wrong with you?" </p><p>"What is wrong with me? I hate all of you, you are just a bunch of wannabes species, doing a mission here and there. We are the real deal. My father should be proud of me now. Oh, I wish he could see this and stop thinking that I am a failure." Mr. Douglas stood up and pointed the gun at Mew. He then proceed to look at Gulf and smile. </p><p>He threw the box to Gulf. Gulf catches it and look at Mr. Douglas and Mew. "What are you doing? What you want?" Mr. Douglas smiles as he looks at Gulf, Gavin, and then at Mew.</p><p>"As you two are always trying to save the other, I will give you the privilege to decide what is more important. Mew's life or thousands of people who are right now in your hands." Gulf realized what Mr. Douglas is doing, yet he is still hesitant about the suggestion. </p><p>Gulf's heartbeat is fast and loud, like drums announcing an upcoming battle. He hesitates for a moment, knowing what it is at stake. For once in his life, he is the one in charge of making a big decision.<br/>
He knows that if he presses the button, his world will end because he would be the one killing Mew.<br/>
Gulf head is pounding with the same rhythmic sound as his heart. At that moment, Gulf knew what he had to do even if the whole world is against him.<br/>
When he is about to make a move, Mew hit Mr. Douglas with all his might.</p><p>They are both struggling with the gun and is fired once again. The sound echoed around the area. Everyone gasps and waited to see who was shot.<br/>
Mr. Douglas falls on the ground. Because of the sound of the gun, more agents run towards the commotion. Mew is now holding the gun and pointing at Mr. Douglas. </p><p>"Mew, no! Please do not do it. I am here for you, please come back to me." Gulf can see Mew's hands trembling, not because he is afraid, but because of the anger he is feeling right now. </p><p>The time has come for Mew get revenge for his parents death and for all the people that could die because of the Hunters attempt to be Gods. "Why Gulf, now is the time to end this, look at him, he is nothing right now. He is the cause of my pain all these years."</p><p>"I know, it is painful, but killing him will only give you a few minutes of satisfaction, let him go to jail where he will feel the pain. Killing him is helping him escape real punishment." Mew lower the gun and with the back of the it hit Mr. Douglas who fainted just a few inches from Mew. </p><p>Mew knelled down and start to cry; Gulf walk towards Mew to help him. Gulf stop when he sees Mr. Douglas getting up again.<br/>
Gulf yells at Mew to look back, Mew look at Gulf for a second and at that moment, Mr. Douglas grabs Mew and pushes him toward the waterfall. </p><p>Mew is able to catch Mr. Douglas, and both fell down the waterfall.<br/>
Gulf look the scene in slow motion as if he is watching a horror movie. "MEW! NOOOOO!" Both Gulf and Gavin run towards the edge of the waterfall, but they do not see anything, only the cold mist hitting their faces. </p><p>Back inside the facility, Miles and Heather are able to stop the missile from launching by entering the same code but backward. The abort button is only the easier way to do it, but not the only way as Heather is able to discover.<br/>
They were smiling, but that smile faded away when Gavin informed them of what happened outside.<br/>
They all run towards the back of the facility and see Gulf walking back and forth. Everybody is moving around to find a way to see if Mew is still alive.<br/>
It is impossible to go down the waterfall that way. Gulf requested, no, he demanded to have a search party to make sure Mew is still alive and Mr. Douglas dead. </p><p>Helicopters and all the agents surrounded the area in search of them. The current is too strong, and after 2 hours of searching, they found Mr. Douglas's body miles from the main event. Mew's body is no way to be found.<br/>
After 2 days, they declared him missing and the rescue is suspended. Gulf is devastated, he still believes that Mew is alive and not being drag down into the sea by the water current as many suggested.<br/>
Mr. Brass tries to console Gulf with no luck. Everyone begins to walk back to the cars, except Miles and Heather, who are holding hands while they see Gulf crying. Gulf is silently crying while kneeling down by the edge of the waterfall.<br/>
Only the sound of the waterfall is heard. The waterfall that took the love of his life away from him. </p><p>Back at Mew's house, Gulf is seating at the library, holding a book that is still on page one and background music just as Mew used to read.<br/>
Even though everyone try to comfort him, Gulf just wants to be alone with his pain and all his memories he had with Mew and the ones he could had have with the love of his life that is no longer next to him.<br/>
Gulf broke down when he heard Sam Smith's song "Lay Me Down." At that moment, Gulf realized that even though they were together for just a brief moment.<br/>
The love they felt for each other was too strong that could last a lifetime, but now Mew is gone, and Gulf is once again alone, even worse; the pain he feels is like he is a living dead person. Gulf just start to cry for the love of his life, he is still waiting for that miracle. Mew will always be Gulf's greatest love. </p><p>Bonus chapter: Thinking out loud </p><p>Even though almost a month has passed, Gulf still feels Mew's presence everywhere he goes. He moved in permanently into Mew's home. He used his old room as his own, even though he missed Mew so much that at times he feels he cannot breathe, he does not dare enter Mew's room.<br/>
He remembers the first day he moved in. Mew told him to do not to come to his room.<br/>
Gulf smile remembering this because he finds it funny that he and Mew made love so many times before, yet he does not dare enter his room.<br/>
Gulf feels he is disrespectful of Mew's wishes even when people keep telling him to accept the fact that Mew is dead.</p><p>After that awful event, Gulf wanted to at least keep his promise to Mew. He requested a month's leave from the agency and book a flight to the Maldives. Gulf is seating at a restaurant, where he can see how the people interact with each other. People smiling, hugging, dancing, and walking holding hands. </p><p>Vendors trying to capture the attention of the tourists that pass by. For many people, it is just an ordinary day, but for Gulf is the opposite. He feels uneasy since last night, that is why he woke up late. </p><p>When the waiter gives Gulf his breakfast, a blue envelope is placed on his left side. He opens it and written on a format familiar to him provoke Gulf to tear up, tears began to fall off his blushed cheeks without him noticing.<br/>
On that blue envelope is written: (Why does an orange has a friend as an avocado? …Because they are both fruits. Just like us, we complement each other). Gulf does not look around; he just smiles at the horrible joke. </p><p> Placing the envelope on his packet, Gulf began to eat his breakfast with a smile on his face.<br/>
As he walks into the street, the smell of freshly baked bread with a mixture of fresh flowers invites him in…Gulf walks slowly, still smiling and remembering the time he had the most wonderful sex with Mew….</p><p>Mew and Gulf were eager to be together again. Gulf's mouth received the warmth of Mew's tongue as their warmth traveled between their bodies.<br/>
Their hands were all over each other's bodies, traveling from hair, back, face, and hair again. It was like both of them had a great urgency to be together.<br/>
As they completely abandoned any common words and let their mouths express the longing that had been mounting inside of them for weeks.</p><p>The kisses were different, it was not only lust but love that came out it. Passionate, feeling each other, slowly sweet. They both moaned into each other's mouths.<br/>
They understood each other's needs. Wasting no time, Gulf-was on his knees, his mouth watered for Mew's manhood.<br/>
His whole body was shaking as if he had touched a live electric wire. When Mew felt the warmth of Gulf's mouth on his manhood, Mew let go of a soft moan, and it increases as time pass by, Gulf took this as a sign of approval.</p><p>Mew could not wait any longer, he needs it to take charge. He grabs Gulf by the arm and looking how goddamn sexy he looks with his messy hair, Mew kisses him again.<br/>
He tosses Gulf on the bed, began to undress him by taking his shirt off.<br/>
Mew was loving the scene unfolding in front of him. Gulf breathing was deep as he could not hold it any longer…. Gulf's phone rings, bringing him back to the present. It is an international number, he answered…</p><p>"Hello, love, I see you kept your promise. You really look lovely today. Love that smile on your face. I wonder what you were thinking about" While listening, Gulf is smiling, and tears come down his cheeks once again. He is looking around to see if he can find Mew around the crowd. </p><p>Gulf moves his head to different directions until something calls his attention. He sees the only person capable of making his heart wants to get out of his chest.</p><p>He could not believe that Mew is standing just a few feet away, he just needed to cross the street, and he would be embracing the love of his life.<br/>
Gulf could not wait any longer; he started to walk fast, trying to avoid the other tourists.<br/>
He just wants to hold Mew so tight and never let him go because the loneliness he was feeling all this time was too painful.<br/>
Gulf is almost run over by a bicycle, only the sound of the bell prevented him from being hit. </p><p>The moment has come, he is just in front of Mew, he could not believe it that after all he is alive, Mew is alive!! Gulf lost it when Mew touches his cheeks, Gulf cried so hard that people started to stare at them. Mew does not care that people are looking at them; he just wants to hold Gulf. </p><p>"I am sorry that I am late.” Mew proceeds to explain to Gulf his ordeal during those weeks. “I was severely injured and could not move, I was in a coma for 2 weeks. I ended up being swept by the current into further down from where the search party was” Gulf just listens because he is happy to know that Mew is alive.<br/>
Mew continues without even realizing that Gulf is still quiet.<br/>
“The villagers helped me recover, and when I was able to travel, I call the agency, well, I called you first, but you did not answer. Mr. Brass told me you came here so I follow you. Sorry that I made you feel pain my love."</p><p>Finally, Gulf is able to speak when he heard the word (pain). "Pain? Every day I felt like my life was meaningless, you left me behind. I felt lonely, with no sense of direction. That is why I decided to come here, trying to find a sense of all the things that happen."</p><p>"How can I leave you behind? Leave you alone? Because of you, I fought death many times. I wanted to be by your side, I dreamed so many times with you while I was recovering.” Mew voice now is soft, as if he wants for Gulf to feel his love through those words.<br/>
“You know why? Because you stayed by my bedside when I was crying, desperate and in need of someone in my life. You can understand my heart with just one look. Maybe the world has taken too much from me. But it gave me hope with you my love.” Mew is giving Gulf the sweetest smile. </p><p>"I am glad you are here with me now. By the way, how you got this phone? I got it a few days back." Gulf asked Mew realizing that he just got the new phone. </p><p>"Mr. Brass gave it to me after the rescue. I had to activate my tracker to be rescue, that is how deep down I was. Now, what is at hand; I am here to let you know that you are mine, and I will never let you go again." Mew kissed Gulf's forehead, nose, and then that lovely mouth that Mew misses so much. </p><p>They look at each other smiling and began to walk holding hands. Only the fainted voice of Gulf telling Mew one of his new jokes and Mew laughing about it could be heard. They got lost among the other tourists who are minding their own business. </p><p>January 26th, 2019 is the date were they began to truly live their beautiful love life together as a couple.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello,<br/>This is my first time writing an AU. I am not sure if is as good as the others, so please, let me know what you think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>